


Unexpected Feelings

by Sweetypeaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetypeaa/pseuds/Sweetypeaa
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama explore their relationship throughout University... they're close friends but will they become something more? A number of events happen over time that brings them closer and closer together...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to this site and I've never even posted any of my work before! So please, give me constructive criticism only! It is greatly appreciated <3 Please do feel free to comment whatever though, unless it is hateful of course. Some of the tags don't really apply to the first chapter, there are mentions of them but they don't actually come into play until the second chapter, same goes for the characters/relationships/rating. It doesn't really focus too much on their volleyball career too much, more about their personal lives really.
> 
> Main relationships are Kageyama x Hinata, and Oikawa and Kageyama. The others only appear briefly throughout. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story will be.. but let's just say I already have around 10,000 words :D  
> Also, I'm very bad at summaries, but please have faith in me and read anyway! 
> 
> Lastly, enjoy :)

Hinata sighed as he rolled the cart of volley balls into the closet, his muscles aching from the two and a half hour practice they just had. He checked the time on his phone, 8:30 pm. It would take him about an hour and a half to get home, and he was dreading it. He just wanted to be home under his covers already.  
Kageyama walked in with the folded-up net and went over to the shelves to put it away. Hinata glanced over at him briefly, muttered a tired greeting and turned back to his phone, arranging his music for the journey home. 

‘Bro, did you do the homework due tomorrow?’ Kageyama asked. 

He groaned internally at the thought of having to do more work when he got home. 

‘Nah, I’m doing it when I get home tonight.’ Hinata replied as he pulled his team jacket on. 

He hauled his gym bag onto his shoulder and turned to start walking out of the gym closet. ‘Hey Hinata, can you let me know what answers you get?’ Kageyama inquired.  
Hinata answered without turning, ‘Yh of course dude.’ He walked out of the gym whilst Kageyama yelled out a ‘Thanks’ behind him.  
It was the end of July, and Hinata had nearly finished his first year at university. He was excited about competing at university level, and it had been a great year, but it was a lot harder than he thought. Somehow, if it was possible, the practices were even tougher than high school practices, even when they were training for Nationals.  
The air was still quite warm, but the breeze he caught as he rode his bike home was cool and refreshing on his skin. After getting home and eating dinner, he thought he’d better go for a run, even if his thighs were screaming at him. The sun was setting now, and Hinata stopped once to admire the view; living on a mountain has its perks, he thought to himself as he took some pictures of the sky. 

Hinata got back, showered, and made an attempt at his homework. Whether he got them all wrong or not, he snapped Kageyama a picture of the sheet and sent it to him. He didn’t get an immediate reply, so he started to get comfy in bed, and was just drifting off about fifteen minutes later, when he heard the snapchat notification. He grumbled, he was so close to entering dreamland.

He unlocked his phone; 

Bstsetterever96: um I did not get any of these answers

tnygiantshoyo: well, one of us is going to be wrong  
I don’t know what to tell you haha 

bstsetterever96: well that is so reassuring!! 

tnygiantshoyo: yep!! are you free this weekend

bstsetterever96: hmm I could probably do Saturday night  
what for?

tnygiantshoyo: what you doing during the day? Ooo you meeting a girl?? 

bstsetterever96: nah just a friend  
why 

tnygiantshoyo: oh, didn’t realise you had other friends

bstsetterever96: of course I do you idiot

tnygiantshoyo: haha I’m jking

bstsetterever96: anyway what did you wanna do 

tnygiantshoyo: thought we could just practice

and maybe get some food? 

bstsetterever96: yh sounds good

tnygiantshoyo: cool, it’s a date 

bstsetterever96: ew don’t say that 

tnygiantshoyo: why not?? we’re gonna have a cute lil date and have yummy food, hehe I can’t wait 😊 

bstsetterever96: I will kill you 

tnygiantshoyo: hahahahaha  
I’m going to sleep now  
See you at school 

bstsetterever96: yh, see you at school

~~~  
Hinata walked through the university gates the following morning and stopped as he spotted Kageyama further ahead of him to his right. He assumed a running stance as soon as he saw Hinata, watching him intensely, ready to shoot off as soon as Hinata had returned the look. 

He rolled his eyes, he shouted, ‘Hey, I thought we outgrew thi-‘ too late, he was off like a shot. 

Hinata simply couldn’t lose. 

He hiked his bag further onto his shoulder and set off, dashing around one side of a building, catching glimpses of Kageyama on the other side shooting him challenging looks between the gaps. A bike shed was coming up, he dodged around it to the right, and met Kageyama side by side. 

He glanced over at him, ‘getting tired already are we?’ he panted, as he saw Kageyama start to sweat. He scowled and grunted and veered off to the right again to go around the science building. 

Hinata followed him closely behind, spotting a set of stairs and a ramp coming up on the other side, he decided to use it to try and get in front of Kageyama. It worked, and now he was slightly behind him. 

Hinata sent Kageyama a mocking look. 

‘YOU SHITTING BASTARD’ the other yelled. 

Ahead was the track field, and then after that was the set of doors they needed to get to for their first class of the day. 

They both shot a determined look at each other as they reached the field, then they just flat out sprinted towards the entrance. About halfway across, Kageyama had to slow down because some kid walked right in front of him. Hinata looked back at him gleefully, knowing he was now going to win. 

He reached the doors, and a couple seconds later the other boy joined him. They both stood with their hands on their knees panting for a while before they could speak. 

‘That….. wasn’t… fair..’ Hinata looked at him doubtfully, a hint of amusement in his face. ‘That stupid kid….wasn’t looking where he was going…’ he said, breathing hard.  
‘Yh, okay, you keep telling yourself that,’ Hinata smirked. 

Kageyama glared at him, rolling his eyes. They straightened up still panting slightly, and walked through the doors to their first lesson. 

~~  
At lunch, Hinata was showing some pictures of his favourite Japanese National volleyball player in one of his latest matches to Kageyama, when Yachi came up to them both. 

‘Hey guys!’ 

‘Hey Yachi! Hinata grinned up at her setting his phone down, Kageyama just acknowledged her with a head nod. 

‘Ever the quiet and brooding guy I see’, Yachi jested at him as she sat down at the table with them. He just flashed her a sarcastic smile in return.

‘Listen, my friend is throwing a party next Friday night. You guys NEED to come.’ She looked at them both expectantly. 

‘Uhhh, I don’t know Yachi,’ Hinata began. He held a doubtful expression as he looked over at Kageyama. 

He stared blankly back at him. ‘What? Oh right, um yh I’ll probably be up for it,’ he said nonchalantly as he bit into a sweetcorn cob. 

‘Okay so are you really gonna let your other half go without you?’ Yachi inquired, diverting her attention back to Hinata. 

‘Other half?’ they both said in confusion. 

‘Yh, you two are like joined at the hip or something, it was just a joke haha’ she explained as she pulled out a sandwich from her bag and started to munch on it.  
They all ate for a little while in silence. 

‘Hinata, I’ve been your best friend for a while now, and what I’ve learnt about you is that you are too well behaved! You’re in University now, you didn’t even party in high school, so you DEFINITELY need to now! She finished, watching Hinata whilst sucking on a juice carton. 

‘Yh I know, I’m just so busy with volleyball and all you know…’ he trailed off, knowing he was being unconvincing. 

Yachi deadpanned him. 

‘This boy over here,’ she gestured with her hand to Kageyama, ‘would go out every weekend, drinking and doing weed, in high school. So, I do not want to hear that excuse anymore.’ 

Kageyama just sat there also sucking on a juice carton, staring back at Hinata oblivious as he stared at him incredulously. 

Yachi finished her sandwich and stood up, putting her bag on her shoulder. 

‘I’ve got to go meet Kiyoko, I expect to see you BOTH there next Friday’ she glared at Hinata, before flashing a mischievous grin and turning around to walk out of the food hall.

He pouted as he finished his lasagne. 

‘Why don’t you wanna go?’ the other boy asked, looking at Hinata over his corn cob. 

‘Ehh, parties are so loud and busy, they just make me a little nervous.’ He said defeatedly. 

‘Have you ever been to one before?’ He inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

‘Uhhh, no, I haven’t actually.’

‘What?? You’ve been at university for nearly a year now and you have never been to a party??’ Kageyama asked incredulously.  
Hinata glared at him. 

Kageyama chuckled, ‘Okay okay, but you do know that you absolutely have to come with me now right?’ 

‘Ugh, fine. I’ll come.’ Hinata dropped his fork to his plate defeatedly. 

~~

The next day was Saturday. Hinata rolled over in his bed, leaned up on his elbows and unplugged his phone from the charger. The time was 11 am, he had slept a lot longer than he thought. It had been a long week though. 

He was meeting Kageyama at 5pm. His day consisted of going to the gym, coming home, eating lunch, doing some school work, and then just some practice with a ball in his backyard. At 4, he showered and then tried to figure out what to wear. He had been becoming more fashion conscious recently and enjoyed picking out clothes, and seeing what matches what. 

In the end he went with some simple black and white vans, black jeans, a white shirt and a worn denim jacket. 

At 4:45 he left the house on his bike and shot Kageyama a quick message to make sure they were still meeting in the same place. He replied confirming a couple minutes later.  
They met at a local corner shop that was about halfway between each of their houses. Hinata rode up slowly to see Kageyama also kind of half running and half walking up to the outside of the shop. 

His face was flushed, and his hair mussed. Hinata took these details in, ‘You been running?’ he asked, amused. 

Kageyama smoothed his hair down, ‘Yh, I uh just didn’t want to be late that’s all.’ 

Hinata glanced downwards then, he grinned. ‘Dude, your fly’s open.’ Kageyama looked down quickly and cursed, turning around to adjust himself. Hinata continued to laugh loudly. 

‘Shut up you idiot,’ Kageyama growled grumpily. 

‘So you HAVE been with a girl today then, I knew it!’ He said triumphantly. 

‘I haven’t’ he said moodily, ‘I just forgot to redo it after using the bathroom’ he looked down and away from Hinata. 

‘Okay okay man,’ he saw that Kageyama was embarrassed, so he eased up and changed the subject. 

They continued the walk to the gym, Hinata just walking his bike beside him. Five minutes later and they had reached the gym that they both usually practice at. It was a different one to the one Hinata went to earlier; they used this one when they were together because it was an equal distance between each of their houses.  
They practiced together for around an hour and a half, before both boys began to get hungry. 

‘Hey, let’s go to that new little place on the corner of Jozenji-dori? Apparently, they do amaaazing yakitori.’ 

‘Yh okay,’ Kageyama replied, ‘do they have milk there though?’ Hinata rolled his eyes.

‘Yes, I’m pretty sure they sell milk, you moron.’ Kageyama sent him a mocking look, rolling his eyes. 

~~

They took their food after handing over the money and found a place outside to eat as it was a nice day. 

‘Your tosses seemed a little off today, you feeling okay?’ Hinata inquired as he chewed on his yakitori. He knew that Kageyama always performed at 110%, so if they were off then something had him preoccupied. 

‘Nah, I guess today I’m just a little tired is all.’ He replied casually. 

Wow, normally he would have called him some sort of name or cursed him out if he said something like that before, Hinata thought. Maybe he really was changing. 

Hinata, lost in his thoughts, accidentally dropped some sauce from his stick of chicken onto kageyama’s shoe… uh oh. 

‘HEY! THESE ARE NEW SHOES DAMMIT!’ he winced as Kageyama yelled. 

Yh, maybe not. 

Hinata apologised and got some tissues for him to clean his shoe.

Kageyama scowled and muttered to himself as he successfully removed the sauce from his shoe. His attention turned back to his own food. 

‘So, you said last week that you’re going to be moving onto the campus for your second year?’ Kageyama queried after cleaning up and calming down. 

‘Yh, my grandparents are moving into the house since they’re getting too old to do things for themselves. So, we thought it best if they lived with us from now on.’ He finished his yakitori and held the empty stick in his hand as he continued talking. 

‘They’ll be taking my room, so I need to move out since there isn’t a spare one. It’s fine with me though, I wanted to at some point anyway.’ He finished. 

The other boy nodded in reply. ‘That’ll be nice, to have your own place.’ 

‘Yh, I’m definitely getting more and more excited for it. Just imagine, I can eat whenever I want, shower whenever I want, work out when I want, it’ll be great!’ he piped up. 

‘You can jerk off whenever you want to as well haha,’ Kageyama joked, chuckling. 

Hinata was a little taken aback by that, they didn’t normally talk about that kind of stuff. He wanted to though. He laughed along with him to hide his embarrassment. 

Kageyama knew though, he knew Hinata too well. 

‘You jerk off a lot?’ Hinata asked somewhat nervously. 

‘Duh, like every day. I’m a dude.’ He looked at the orange haired boy inquisitively. ‘Don’t you?’

He felt a little more confident on the subject, seeing how casually Kageyama talked about it. 

‘Uhh, like two or three times a week’, he replied. 

‘That’s a respectable amount, I must be a horndog if I do it every day and you only do it three times a week,’ he laughed. 

Silence over the next few minutes. Hinata played with the cuff of his sleeve. He looked up to see what the other boy was doing, and he was staring at Hinata’s mouth. 

Kageyama looked up and said ‘dude, you have sauce on your chin,’ and handed him a tissue. 

‘Thanks’ he muttered, taking the tissue. 

Moving on with the topic of discussion, Hinata asked if Kageyama could help him move some of his stuff into his new place next month. 

‘Yh of course, happy to help. Besides, you’re gonna need the muscles huh? Since you’re so weedy and all,’ reaching over and playfully squeezing Hinata’s arm, chuckling.

‘Dude, cut it out, I could literally bench you.’ Hinata scowled. 

The other made a doubtful ‘pfft’ and got up, taking his stick to the trash.

‘You already found a place?’ he asked. 

‘Yh, luckily they had one apartment left in a complex just on the edge of town. It’s a bit far from the university, but it’ll do. I’ll be moving out in about three weeks.’ Hinata replied looking over at him. 

They had been out for nearly three hours at that point but neither one was ready to go home yet. Even though it seemed like they never really had much to talk about, they were content in each other’s presence and enjoyed whatever small talk or anything else they talked about. In high school, they both met each other when they were at the point where they needed someone like the other. Hinata didn’t really have any friends in middle school, and Kageyama was hated by most people. 

The two didn’t get on either at first, but they both came to find that they worked really well together, both on and off the court. They did have a bad fight when they were both in the first year of high school, to the point where there was blood drawn, but they got over it through time. In a way it made them closer, and they became best friends.  
That doesn’t mean that they don’t still yell at each other and get on each other’s nerves from time to time though. 

‘Hey Hinata, you know how we used to hate each other in high school?’ Kageyama inquired. 

‘Yh dude, it really wasn’t that long ago you know,’ he chuckled.

‘Whatever, but do you wonder why we hated each other so much? I think about it sometimes but can’t think of an actual reason as to why.’ Kageyama remarked. 

‘Well, when you were a stubborn little shit,’ the other boy glared at him, ‘and hated everyone and everything, you were very hard to get along with. And not just for me, for the other guys on the team too.’ He said, as nonchalantly and blunt as ever that was typical of Hinata.

‘But, you got a lot better over the next two years of high school, and everyone came to really like you, because you are a great guy.’ He said meaningfully. 

Kageyama smiled to himself. 

He continued, ‘and I think I hated you because I can’t stand when people have that sort of personality, and because after middle school where I had no friends and no one to play with, I desperately wanted someone that I could call my best friend. And I was hoping I could do that once I started on the volleyball team. But when you were the way you were, I was doubtful of that happening, so I resented you.’ He finished, looking towards the sky. 

Kageyama now frowned to himself slightly. 

‘For what it’s worth, I’m really glad we became friends. And I’m glad we went to the same university.’ He went on, in more of an utterance he said, ‘I’m happy to have you in my life.’ He finished looking away from Hinata. 

‘AWWWW WELL AIN’T THAT CUTE’ Hinata joked whilst poking Kageyama with his elbow and trying and failing to hug him from the side. 

‘HEY DUDE WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT DON’T MAKE IT WEIRD’ yelled Kageyama, pushing Hinata off of him, Hinata just bellowed to himself. 

He had a small smile on his face when they calmed down though.

‘Okay, it’s getting kind of late now and I’m beat to be honest.’ Hinata said a little breathlessly. 

The sky was full of stars now, and there was a slight chill in the air. 

Kageyama agreed, and they said their goodbyes. 

‘See you Monday!’ Hinata shouted out when they were a little way from each other, holding his hand up in a wave. 

‘Yh, see you.’ Kageyama shouted back.

~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!! It gets interesting :)
> 
> Just to let you guys know, I will probably upload every Wednesday from now on!

The next week passed by slowly but uneventfully, and the closer it got to Friday night, the more nervous Hinata got. He told himself that it was stupid to be nervous and that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn’t help it. 

Kageyama probably thought he was being reassuring, but he was mostly being the opposite. 

All week he had been talking about the party, how fun it was going to be, how many people would be there, that there would be alcohol and weed there, etc. At lunch on Friday, they were talking again of the party that night. 

‘Bro, there is no need to be nervous, I’ll be there and loads of people you know, like some of the guys from our high school team, it’ll be so fun!’ Kageyama said.

‘Oh wow really? I didn’t know the guys would be there.’ He said with a small smile, his spirits now lifting a bit. 

‘Besides, who knows, maybe you’ll meet a girl there,’ he winked at Hinata, knowing full well he’d never been with anyone. 

He rolled his eyes, ‘Oh please, who would actually have any interest in me.’ He asked rhetorically. 

‘You’d be surprised,’ the other replied. 

Hinata looked at him, and Kageyama grinned at him mischievously. 

They both carried on eating their lunches for a while. 

‘Are you gonna smoke?’ Hinata asked. 

‘Probably yh. You ever done it before?’ 

‘Nope. Kinda want to give it a try though.’ Hinata replied. 

‘Then it’s settled, we can both do it together.’ Kageyama said concludingly. 

Hinata was getting nervous again. ‘What if I have a bad high though? Like what if I have a panic attack or something Kageyama??’ he asked, biting his lip. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be there. You can rely on me if it gets bad.’

Kageyama realised what he just said and blushed a little. 

Hinata smiled and blushed a little in return. ‘Thanks.’  
~~  
A few hours later, Hinata was in his room, standing in his underwear in front of his mirror. He had no idea what to wear. He had gone through a few options, but everything seemed to clash with the colour of his hair. He had considered dying it once, just for the sake of being able to match it with outfits easily, but knew that his mother would absolutely kill him. He liked it anyway, he couldn’t really imagine himself with any other colour. 

After half an hour, he decided to just go with a button down short sleeved striped shirt, black jeans with a black utility belt and chain, and black boots. He added some silver necklaces and rings to give a little something to the look. He considered a jacket but decided to go without, since he was probably going to be inside a hot, stuffy and busy house for the next few hours. 

The address that Yachi had texted him was kind of far from his house, so he decided to get the train instead of riding his bike. Besides, he didn’t think he was going to be in any fit state to ride it home in a few hours. 

He and Kageyama had agreed to just meet at the party, since it was far and they both had to come from opposite directions.

It was already 7:30 pm, but the sun was still up and it was a pleasantly warm walk to the station. He felt the little niggling sensation in his chest once again as he got on the train.

It was about a twenty-minute journey, and once he got off it was only about a five minute walk to the house that the party would be at, that’s what google maps said anyway. He heard it before he saw it, but as he walked further on, he caught sight of a large house, at least three stories high with a huge archway for the front door.

The path leading down to the house was decently long and wide, the front garden well kept with LED lights lined along the path up to the front door. The house was blaring music and multicoloured lights, and there was a crowd of people outside smoking, drinking and laughing. 

He spotted a mop of straight but messy black hair out front, talking and laughing with some people. He walked up and called out to get his attention. 

‘Oh hey Hinata!’ Hinata could tell he had already been drinking, he was way too cheerful for sober Kageyama. 

‘Hey, how’s it going,’ he chuckled. 

He said a brief goodbye to the people he was with. ‘Come in come in, Tanaka and Noya are here!’ Kageyama exclaimed, bringing Hinata down the path and in through the doorway to the hallway. Music beat loudly, and there was so many people dancing everywhere, it was actually kind of hard to move through them. There was a strong smell of weed and alcohol, it hit him hard as he walked in. 

Hinata already felt out of his depth. However, he cheered up when he saw Tanaka and Noya, they spotted him, and both flashed him huge grins.

They came bounding over, ‘Hey Hinata! How’s it going? We haven’t seen you in so long!’ They shouted over the music, both attempting to give him a bear hug, slightly lifting him off the ground in the process and laughing loudly. 

‘Whoa man you feel a lot heavier than the last time I saw you! You been working out or something?? Tanaka exclaimed stepping back to get a good look at him. ‘Shit, have you grown too??’ Noya chimed in. 

Hinata chuckled. ‘Yes, I have actually, I’ve grown about four inches since high school too,’ he said somewhat proudly with a small grin. 

‘Aw man, you’re lucky, I’ve barely grown two!’ Noya exclaimed grumpily. 

Kageyama leaned over and shouted in Hinata’s ear that these two were the dealers for the whole party, and that they would be the ones to go to whenever they wanted to smoke. After seeing Kageyama tell him, Tanaka asked him ‘You up for it?’ grinning mischievously at Hinata. 

‘Yh okay, can I just get a drink first though?’ he shouted back. 

‘Oh yh, I’ll show you through to the kitchen, Yachi’s there with her friend too.’ Kageyama shouted and led him through to the massive living room to their right that was also bursting with people, and then through another wide archway into a wide open space, then through to the kitchen. There were so many people, and Hinata was right about not needing a jacket, it was really hot from the amount of bodies. 

In the kitchen they spotted and walked up to Yachi who was laughing hysterically with a couple of her friends, even more excitable than usual. 

‘Hi guys! Oh! This is my friend Akira, the host of the party and the owner of this gorgeous house!’ she exclaimed loudly, smiling brightly.

Her friend offered a cute smile and a small wave. She had long black hair down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. Hinata shouted over the music at her; ‘Don’t your parents care about you throwing a party as big as this??’ 

She replied, shouting, ‘Nah, not really. They’re currently out of the country so as long as I clean up after then it’s not a problem with them haha!’ 

Wow, her parents must be loaded, Hinata thought. Looking around at the impressive size and interior of the house, this was evident. 

Yachi handed Hinata something slightly green in a plastic cup. He looked at her doubtfully, regarding it with a grimace. She just rolled her eyes at him and mouthed to just drink up. Hinata did, the alcohol going down his throat and burning it. The taste was nice though, he thought. 

Five minutes had passed, and he could already feel the alcohol start to affect him. Under the slow jumping beat of the music, and the red, green and purple flashing lights, Hinata started to loosen up a bit. 

Kageyama’s face suddenly appeared in front of him, he asked him if he wanted to come with him to the main room and smoke with him, Hinata nodded, but he grabbed another drink first. 

He walked back through that open space to get to the living room, one hand occupied with his drink and the other… in Kageyama’s hand, as he was leading him to the room. If he were sober, he definitely thought that would have been weird, but as he was now tipsy, he didn’t mind too much. He was here to loosen up and have fun, wasn’t he?? He concluded to himself with conviction. 

As he walked into the room with Kageyama, he looked around, there was only a few other people there now, and he spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The latter spotted him and gave him a bright smile, the former smirking and nodding his head at Hinata. They were sitting next to each other, legs touching, whilst sharing a joint and giggling at each other. Cute, he thought. 

He looked back over at Kageyama, who was talking with Tanaka and Noya, but with two other guys he couldn’t quite make out through the low flashing lights. Kageyama looked over at Hinata and beckoned him over with his hand.

As he moved closer, firstly he realised that he was now drunk, not noticing that he had already finished the cup in his hand, but then saw that the two other guys were Kenma and Kuroo from the Nekoma team they would hold practice matches with when they were in high school. 

‘Hey Shoyo.’ Kenma smiled warmly at Hinata. Kuroo did the same as Tsukishima and smirked at him. ‘Never thought I’d see you at a party, about to do something like this.’ He leaned in shouting into Hinata’s ear, gesturing to the weed and papers on the table. 

‘Well, here I am.’ He chuckled, somewhat nervously. 

Kageyama, sitting down, patted the seat next him whilst looking at Hinata. The lights in the room somehow made his eyes look darker… 

He sat, and the other boy picked up a paper, then picked up some of the leaf with his fingers. He caught Hinata’s eyes and mouthed that he hoped he didn’t mind him using his fingers and his tongue, he replied not at all. The way they moved, so smoothly as he deposited the weed into the paper. 

He set it down on the table and rolled it up, brought it up to his lips, and stuck his tongue out to seal the paper, locking eyes with Hinata. 

Ummm what was that? 

He gestured for a lighter at Tanaka, and the other produced one from his pocket. Kageyema lit the end of the joint, put it to his mouth and took a hit. Hinata could immediately see it affect him, as he slowly closed his eyes and lent backwards in his seat. He looked lazily over at Hinata and offered him it. 

He took it, and Kageyama leant into him, explaining how to take a puff. ‘Suck it into your mouth, then breathe it in more, then release. Try not to let too much smoke come out, unless you want to get high in about four hours’ time,’ he chuckled. 

He took it in between his lips, breathed in the smoke, burnt his throat, and coughed a little. 

‘Haha, that’s it,’ Kageyama’s deep voice chuckled into his ear and made him shiver. 

Why did it make him shiver? 

About twenty minutes go by of the two passing the joint back and forth, looking into each other’s faces and smiling lazily as they both got higher and higher. They started to giggle at each other. 

After regarding him for a few moments in silence, Kageyama then did something extremely bold. He reached over and slipped a hand into Hinata’s hair, and just…started to play with it.

‘I’ve always wanted to feel this hair, it looked like it would be really soft, and boyy am I right.’ Kageyama chuckled. 

Hinata was a little surprised at first, but decided he was too drunk and high to care. 

Kageyama started massaging and scratching at his scalp, Hinata’s eyes closed slowly. 

The other boy saw it and starting to gently tug and twirl his hair around his fingers. He watched as Hinata slowly leant his head into Kageyama’s hand, eyes still closed, mouth slightly parted. Kageyama felt a familiar warm feeling in his lower region. 

As Hinata was wearing a button down, some of his chest was slightly exposed. The silver necklaces moved, twinkling against his skin as he breathed in and out. Kageyama noticed this, and let his gaze fall from his eyes, to his lips, to his neck, and then to his toned chest. 

The redheaded boy opened his eyes then, and put his head upright, looking into the other boy’s eyes. They watched each other for a few moments, breathing slightly laboured.  
Hinata’s usually round and bright eyes had become half lidded due to becoming intoxicated, his pupils blown. His cheeks and lips were slightly tinged too, due to the heat in the room, the alcohol, the weed, and.. perhaps because of something else too. The view was delicious to Kageyama as he drank it in. 

It was all becoming too much for Hinata, and he excused himself to the bathroom, Kageyama withdrawing his hand from his head and clearing his throat, fiddling with something on the table. 

When he reached the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn’t even recognise his own face. He rubbed it and sighed, slightly giggling to himself. He kept thinking back to how intense Kageyama’s eyes looked as he was playing with his hair, the way his dark hair fell slightly into them. He looked like he wanted to eat him up. He liked how he looked at him. 

Did he see Kageyama as something more than a friend? 

He tried not to think too much as that just seemed to give him a headache. He went back to the main room. 

As he left the bathroom, he realised just how high he was. He felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Looking around at the bodies moving together, he thought how good of a time he was having and was glad that he came. Before he knew it, he was next to the other boy again. 

The other boy leant in, ‘You okay?’ he asked, steadying Hinata with a hand on his shoulder, visibly a little concerned. 

‘Just fine!’ Hinata replied. Kageyama’s hand felt warm and firm, and he gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he sat down.  
Hinata looked up at the other from the action, catching his intense eyes. 

Kageyama just watched him, then smirked. 

A slow, sensual song with a heavy beat came on and Hinata watched as Kageyama ran his hands through his hair, eyes half closing whilst settling back into the sofa.  
Hinata couldn’t help but watch him as the peak of his high hit, he took another puff himself. 

Kageyama opened his eyes, turned his head and gazed at Hinata, his hand sliding out on the sofa towards him, an unconscious ‘come here’.

Hinata felt his body moving towards the other, almost independently. 

They were touching side by side now, Kageyama’s arm resting on the back of the sofa behind Hinata’s head, again, playing with his hair absentmindedly. 

Hinata relished in this, leaning more into the back of the sofa, one hand sharing the joint and the other on the sofa beside him. He looked up into the face above him, Kageyama handed him the joint as he made his next bold move; reaching over with the hand that was behind him to gently tug on Hinata’s bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger, running it over the soft, plush skin. 

‘These lips always looked so nice to me… so tempting..’ Kageyama uttered. 

Hinata stared back dazed, helpless. Silently begging him to do more. Anything. The intense warmth that had spread through his lower region was evident of this. 

Kageyama took the stick back from him with his other hand, took a puff and whilst looking in Hinata’s eyes, breathed it out into Hinata’s slightly open mouth, Hinata obeying the silent command and taking it in as Kageyama opened the other’s mouth with his fingers a little more. 

‘Good boy..’ Kageyama muttered, his face close to the other’s, looking down and eyeing his mouth. Hinata melted, his eyes glazed over. The other could see he was desperate for him to do something. 

He chuckled lowly, ‘Not yet, Shoyo..’ Kageyama, looking down at him and then at the party around them. 

Right, Hinata thought, as best as he could anyway, there were hundreds of people all around them, they couldn’t really do anything here. 

Despite saying that they couldn’t go any further, Kageyama placed a large hand on Hinata’s thigh and squeezed. Hinata eyed his hand as it moved slowly upwards, breathing hard. It stopped right below his crotch, and Hinata slowly looked up at Kageyama, pleading with his eyes, a desperate look on his face. 

Kageyama felt himself hardening at the sight.

The look in his eyes changed, and he leant in to say into Hinata’s ear, ‘lets go find a room,’ and he got up, holding Hinata’s wrist and taking him with him. 

Wobbly on his feet, but eager, Hinata let himself be pulled along. 

After a few minutes of trying a few locked doors upstairs, they found an empty one at the end of the hall. 

After closing the door, Kageyama turned to Hinata and walked slowly over to him. They both stood facing each other in the empty, dark room. The music from the party in the background boomed around them still, but they could at least hear each other speak and breathe in there.

Kageyama took a step towards the other, so that they were chest to chest. He took hold of Hinata’s arm and traced the inside of it down to his wrist lightly with his fingertips whilst leaning his face down and into the other’s neck, breathing out. 

Hinata shivered and placed a hand on Kageyama’s sculpted chest, slowly scrunching the front of his shirt in his fingers, ‘please..’ he begged, as Kageyama started to mouth and nibble Hinata’s neck, licking below his ear down to his collarbone. 

‘Ah…Tobio..’ Hinata uttered in a near whisper, his head tilting to the side.

‘We don’t have to rush this…’ the taller whispered into his ear, his hand sliding down Hinata’s side, landing on his waist and gripping it, pulling him in closer. The other hand went to the back of his head and pulled it back slightly by his hair. 

Hinata, knees weak and putty in his hands, looked up at Kageyama through glazed over eyes, mouth parted and panting slightly.

‘You know… you look like such a desperate little whore right now…’ He chuckled dangerously. 

He leant in, still gripping his head and his hand on his waist slowly sliding round and down to grip his ass. He licked Hinata’s lips and Hinata stuck his tongue out in response, and slowly, they let their tongues intertwine in an open mouthed kiss. Their lips met and Hinata took Kageyama in a deep kiss, his own hands moving to clutch around Kageyama’s waist and pulling him in desperately. 

He opened his legs to let one of Kageyama’s in, the other could feel him hard on his thigh. He gasped into Hinata’s mouth as they continued to make out and let Hinata grind himself on his leg, the smaller moaning out into Kageyama’s mouth in pleasure at the feeling. 

Kageyama backed Hinata into a wall, sliding one of his hands into the back of his underwear to feel his ass with his bare hand, the other moving around his throat, slightly gripping it. 

Hinata was panting heavily now, eliciting small moans, and squeaks as Kageyama lightly pinched his ass. The action made Hinata buck into Kageyama’s crotch, feeling his hardened length against his own then. In response Kageyama grunted lowly, tightening his grip around Hinata’s throat. 

Kageyama then withdrew one of his hands to place it onto Hinata’s length. He began to rub it hard, and Hinata let out a string of moans, cries and gasps.

‘You wanna cum for me Shoyo?’ He commanded, more than asked.

‘Yes… please.. fuck..’ Hinata replied breathlessly, moaning into the air, eyes closed and mouth open. 

Kageyama took his other hand and let his fingers enter Hinata’s open mouth, he took them in earnestly, sucking on them hard and slightly grazing them with his teeth.  
Kageyama moaned at the sight and the way his fingers felt in his mouth… he imagined Hinata’s lips wrapped around his dick. He kept rubbing him, getting faster now. 

‘Please, Tobio, don’t stop..’ He panted out. 

‘You close Shoyo?’ 

He nodded vigorously, his hips starting to rock into Kageyama’s palm harder now. 

‘That’s it, use my hand..’ His moans started to get louder and longer, and then they stopped. 

For a couple of seconds Kageyama watched Shoyo’s face scrunch up and then release as his eyebrows screwed together and shot up, his mouth falling open, an airy elongated gasp omitting from it. 

Kageyama felt Hinata’s dick twitching and a wetness on his palm as it seeped through his jeans, the boy panting. 

‘God damn… that was fucking hot.’ Kageyama said, grinning sinfully down at the other boy. 

~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST BABY
> 
> haha 
> 
> This chapter features Oikawa x Kageyama so I'm sorry if you don't like the ship but it's kinda vital to the story :))
> 
> Also I don't know how to get rid of the note at the end.. it was only supposed to be for the first chapter haha :D If someone knows how to get rid of it pls let me know thanks :)

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK. This is so awkward. Hinata sat in class and tried not to make eye contact with Kageyama a couple of seats over. From the couple glances he did steal, Kageyama also looked like he was trying with all his might to avoid Hinata’s face. He buried his face in his hands, unable to focus on the class being taught. He knew that he and Kageyama needed to sort this out. 

At least he had learnt something from all this though; that he liked boys. It was kind of a relief to have this kind of revelation, he never understood himself in terms of his sexuality, so this cleared some things up for him at least. 

The two didn’t text over the weekend, and they had had one volleyball practice since that night. They did have a couple of interactions yesterday before and after practice, where Hinata had fallen over a broom like an idiot. 

It was very awkward. 

The practice itself though, went surprisingly well. They both kind of just get really into the game and forget about most things from their day to day lives. 

On Tuesday after his last class, he tried to catch Kageyama in the corridor by calling out to him. 

Heart thumping in his chest, he saw that Kageyama was already looking at him, also looking like he was about to say something. He quickly averted his eyes though. Hinata asked him if he wanted to hang out later and get something to eat. His face had turned beet red. 

As Hinata got a better look at Kageyama’s face, he could see something was wrong. He had dark circles under his eyes, and they were slightly puffy. The corridor was empty of people now, it was just the two of them. 

‘Are you o-‘ 

‘I’m sorry, I can’t today. I have plans.’ Kageyama looked down and to the left as he said this. 

An obvious lie. 

Hinata was hurt. He hid it though, ‘Ah okay, well maybe some other day.’ He looked away, turned around, and walked to the end of the corridor. 

He wasn’t aware the other boy lingered where he stood, staring after Hinata. 

~~  
(Flashback, Kageyama POV) 

It was Saturday, the day after the party. Kageyama lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He checked his phone, 11am. He was meeting Toru today. He tried not to think about last night, or how it ended, right now he had to focus on what he was going to say to his boyfriend. 

His heart in his throat, he reluctantly got out of bed and pulled on some cream coloured sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt, then fit a green beanie over his head. He slipped on some white trainers as he left the house. They had agreed to meet for lunch, so he didn’t bother with eating anything before he left. He was kind of hungover anyway and felt a little queasy, but he hoped it would go away once he had left the house and gotten some fresh air. 

Once he had gotten off the train and was walking to the place they agreed to meet, the nerves worsened. He had no idea how Toru was going to react. 

‘Tobio!!’ he looked over and saw him jogging over to him. Once he reached him, he pulled him into a loose hug then pulled back, grinning at him. 

Once they had both been served their food out of the street cart in the town centre, they found a table to sit at, and began eating their Takoyaki. 

‘Mmm this is sho goof!’ Toru said through a full mouth of food, Tobio chuckled at his face, his cheeks all puffed up. He himself took a couple small bites of his food, but mostly just played with it. 

Toru looked at his food then at him, frowning. ‘You okay? You feel hungover from that party last night? He asked, taking another bite. 

‘Uhh yh, a little bit.’ The other replied. 

‘Ah you should have said, we could have rescheduled today if you didn’t feel well.’ He watched his boyfriend with a concerned look, setting his food down. 

‘No, it’s fine, I’m okay.’ Tobio set his small carton box of food down too. ‘Toru…. I need to tell you something.’ 

The other matched the look on his face, watching Tobio with anticipation and worry. 

A few seconds went by as Tobio didn’t quite know how to start, or how to say it. 

‘I fooled around with Hinata last night.’ He said finally, screwing his eyes shut from his words that felt like a physical blow. 

He heard nothing from the other boy. He looked up opening his eyes, and it looked as if Toru had indeed taken his words like a punch to the gut. He was looking down, at nothing in particular, a shocked expression on his face. 

‘Um, well, by fooled around, what do you mean by that..? He asked still staring down. 

‘We kissed, and some handsy stuff… but we didn’t have sex.’ He rushed out the last bit, as if that would make any of this better. 

‘I.. don’t.. understand..’ He looked at Toru, he had tears in his eyes that he was obviously trying to fight back. Tobio seeing this had to fight back his own too. 

‘Toru-‘ he reached out to put his hand on his shoulder, the other dodged it by pulling his shoulder back quickly. He was breathing hard. 

‘How could you do this to me..?’ He slowly looked up at Tobio, a look of pain and accusation in his eyes. 

Tobio looked down. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He whispered. ‘I don’t really know what else to say, there’s no excuse.’ 

‘Do you have feelings for him?’ Toru asked, his voice high pitched and shaky. 

The other shook his head, ‘I don’t know, I don’t know what happened, we were really drunk and high and it was all happening without me even realising, it was like I wasn’t able to control anything..’ he trailed off, looking at Toru again, then looking down. 

Toru was staring down at his hands, palms facing upwards. ‘Tobio.’ He said, his tone turning calm. 

The other looked up. 

‘Tomorrow I want you to come pick up all the stuff you have over at my place. I can pay for a cab for you-‘ He stood up. 

‘Please Toru, please don’t do this-’ 

-I will pay for a cab for you so you don’t have to carry everything back. Please bring anything over from yours that’s mine too.’ 

‘Is there no way we can sort this..? Please, can’t we just talk it out??’ Tobio asked desperately through tears. He still loved Toru. After everything they went through at school together….

‘No, Tobio.’ There is nothing we can do now. You’ve done what you’ve done, and as a result, we are over.’ Toru said, his voice cracking. He stood up. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow at 1, with my stuff.’ He took one last look at Tobio, pain and sadness in his eyes, then turned and walked away. 

Leaving Tobio sobbing at the table, their food untouched. 

~~

Kageyama’s and Oikawa’s relationship started, you could say, in the end of Kageyama’s second year of high school, and Oikawa’s first year of University. 

It started with Kageyama once again going to Oikawa for advice on volleyball. Oikawa made fun of him of course, but not as much as he did when he came to him in his first year of high school. 

Back then, Oikawa had invited him out for a bite to eat, so they could discuss in depth what he was struggling with, and what techniques to use. They ended up chatting for a few hours at least, having strayed away from the topic of volleyball some time ago already. 

They talked about anything and everything, their families, their childhoods, their teams, their insecurities, their deep dark secrets. They learnt a lot about each other. They were very similar people, and also very broken people. 

They found comfort in each other.

From then on, they would meet every single week to talk and laugh together. Slowly, they began to fall for each other, the older for the younger because of his secretive caring side, and Kageyama for Oikawa, because of his overwhelming work ethic and tenacity. He looked up to him and idealised him to an almost unhealthy amount. Over the next two years of their relationship however, he began to realise that he had his faults, but that just made him love him even more. 

For Oikawa, he enjoyed seeing Kageyama grow and mature. In terms of their sex life, Oikawa absolutely refused to touch him until he had turned 18. They didn’t have to wait long anyway as his birthday was only a few months after they got together. In those few months though, Kageyama would get frustrated with him when he wouldn’t go past making out with him. Oikawa would make fun of him and call him a brat.

Their first time having sex was everything anyone could have hoped for. 

It was a few days after his birthday, and Toru had made a surprise movie date for him. 

He picked up Tobio at his house, gave him a peck on the cheek and ruffled his hair when he got in the car, Tobio would get grumpy and try to get away from him when he did that in the car; he wasn’t actually out and so he didn’t want people seeing them. Toru had his own little apartment on the campus of his university, which is where they headed back to. 

Toru kicked the door shut behind him with one foot, as he had both hands on Tobio’s face, covering his eyes. He was giggling as they both walked slowly forward, ‘Okay, just a little more, careful not to trip over that massive dildo there’ Kageyama swore and began ranting about how if it’s too big he doesn’t want it inside him. 

Toru calmed him. ‘I’m kidding, Tobio.’ He chuckled lowly. 

They stopped. ‘Okay, you can look now.’ He took away his hands. 

Toru had cleaned, made the bed, put out a bunch of their favourite snacks on it, as well as a big fluffy blanket. There were small candles dotted around the room, emitting a warm and cozy smell of vanilla. 

On the floor in front of the TV, he had put out a selection of some of Tobio’s favourite movies, and the lights were set low, which made the whole room look and feel very atmospheric. 

‘Dummy.’ Is all Tobio said and turned to face Toru with a grave face. 

Toru feigned a gasp and a hurt expression. 

‘You didn’t have to do all this! I feel bad that you went to all this hard work, especially because you’ve been so busy with school lately!’ His serious expression broke as he whined to his boyfriend, falling into his arms and squeezing him tight. 

‘It’s okay! I’d only want the best for my Tobio.’ He smiled warmly, resting his chin on the top of the younger’s head as they stood there in a hug. 

‘Okay okay,’ Toru broke the embrace, raced to the bed and jumped on it, ‘I want to dig into these snacks!’ Tobio chuckled as he went over to the TV and picked out a film for them to watch, taking a couple of minutes to decide. 

He then went to jump into bed with Toru after putting the movie on, giggling like a little kid as he snuggled under the blankets with him, and reached for some sweets from a bag that Toru had open. ‘Hey! Get your own you lil shit,’ he said with a grin. Tobio glared, rolled his eyes and reached his hand once again into the bag whilst grinning at him. 

‘I will never understand why you like this movie.’ Toru grimaced at the scenes playing out on the TV whilst munching on some crisps. 

‘Firstly, it’s a kids movie, and secondly, it’s creepy as fuck.’ He stated. 

Tobio rolled his eyes and smiled. ‘I just think the art style is really cool, and, I don’t know, I wished as a kid that I could just crawl away to another world sometimes too.’ He shrugged.

He turned to see Toru staring at him. ‘You are too darn cute, you know that?’ He threw down the bag of crisps and wrestled with Tobio to pin him down to the bed and tickle him, giggling away like a little kid. 

He moved in between his legs to get a better hold of him and to tickle him more intensely, as Tobio kept telling him to stop, half laughing and half crying at this point. He stopped though, when he suddenly felt something hard on his thigh. They both stopped then, and quickly looked at each other in surprise, Tobio obviously embarrassed. 

‘Oh, I guess we can do something about that now huh.’ Toru smirked down at him.

~~

Kageyama was sat in a cab on the way back to his place, bags of his stuff in the seat next to him. 

He had screwed up. Screwed up his friendship with Hinata, screwed up his relationship with Oikawa, his first love. He was finding it hard to accept, to let go. He didn’t want to cry in the cab, so he held back his tears. 

He got home, threw his stuff into a corner of his room, and fell down onto his bed. 

He grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it until he fell asleep. 

~~ 

The next morning arrived all too quickly for his liking. He was dreading the day ahead; he had practice with Hinata after classes, and he hadn’t spoken to him since that night. He got up and checked his face in the mirror. Well, it was obvious he had been crying all night, that’s for sure. He groaned whilst pulling on something casual and walking out of his room to go wash his face. It was already kind of late so he decided he would grab breakfast on the way to class. 

When he reached the gates, he immediately noticed Hinata entering at the same time. He caught his eye but they both looked away instantly, and carried on walking to their first class. 

This is stupid. They were adults for crying out loud, why is this so awkward? Kageyama thought, as he sat down on the same row as Hinata, avoiding looking at him. 

That day of classes passed by uneventfully, apart from the overwhelming tension between the two that hung in the air the entire time. It was hard for Kageyama to focus. It must be for him too, he thought. 

The time for practice arrived, and he was one of the first ones there. Of course, Hinata was the second to arrive, leaving the two to sit outside the gym in an awkward silence for a few minutes. 

‘How are you doing.’ Kageyama blurted out more than asked.

Hinata seemed startled, and looked at the other. ‘Um, I’m fine thanks. Y-‘ 

‘Kageyama! Hinata!’ Their coach came running up to them. The two boys looked away from each other and stood up, grateful for the interruption. 

‘Sorry I’m a little late, got held back in a meeting.’ He panted, fumbling with his gym keys. 

They both muttered ‘it’s okays’ and walked into the gym as he opened it. The rest of the guys starting to walk up behind them, yelling all their greetings. 

The practice started off well, Hinata and Kageyama got focused on the game and almost forgot what had gone on between them the previous Friday. They played on, shouting instructions at each other or encouragement. This is why they agreed to always play together, because they worked well with each other, and in a team. 

After practice though, the awkwardness returned. They were both putting away equipment in the gym closet, trying not to make it obvious that they were ignoring each other. 

Hinata stepped back on a broom laying on the floor that he didn’t see, and tumbled backwards, falling on his backside and landing heavy on his hands. He grimaced in pain. 

‘Hey! Oh my god are you okay?!’ Kageyama shouted out, a concerned expression on his face as he ran over to him and crouched down. 

Hinata slightly in shock from his reaction just stared at him, as he took his hands into his and examined the deep scrapes on his palms. 

‘Um.. yh, I’m fine. It’s not that bad,’ Hinata chuckled awkwardly. 

Kageyama remembered himself, and took his hands back quickly, glancing away as he stood. 

‘Um, you’re gonna want to clean that and put a plaster on it soon. I don’t trust the cleaners to clean the floor properly in here.’ He mumbled. 

‘Yh okay, I will.’ Hinata was still sat on the floor, looking up at Kageyama as he cradled his hands.

‘Um. Can you walk?’ 

‘Yes,’ he said as he got up slowly. 

‘Kay, well. Don’t forget to’ he gestured to Hinata’s hands, ‘clean and bandage that and, stuff’ he mumbled awkwardly. 

Hinata nodded in reply and looked away in embarrassment. 

Kageyama just grabbed his stuff and left, almost running out of the gym.

~~

The next day, Kageyama was determined for it to go better with Hinata. After classes, he hung behind in the corridor to try and catch him. Hinata came out, looking around, and spotted him. Before he could say anything though, Hinata had called out to him first. 

He asked Kageyama if he wanted to get something to eat later. Even though Kageyama had wanted to talk to him, he still didn’t know if he could face him and talk about that night. He chickened out. 

He told Hinata that he had plans. Glancing at his face before he turned and walked away, he could tell he was disappointed, and maybe even hurt. It pained him. He stood there a while staring at nothing. He felt like screaming. 

~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata moves in to his new place! With the help of Kenma, Kuroo and Kageyama :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out because I did have to kind of rush it... but I hope you like it anyway. It is a bit shorter than the other chapters too. There's another party next chapter though so I promise it will start picking up again then! :))

With the end of their first year of University on that Friday, and Hinata moving out the following week, he decided to leave the whole situation with Kageyama alone for a little. He would be busy, and it would just cause him more stress. Well, that’s what he tried to convince himself the reason was that he was avoiding the whole thing. 

On Wednesday evening he decided to start packing, managing to get some empty cardboard boxes from his local corner shop, he began filling them with his stuff. 

Whilst rummaging through some things in the bottom of his closet, he found an old beat up cardboard box, filled with things from his childhood. He picked out a certain sleeve of photos and pulled them out. They were pictures from his high school days! Man, he had created some good memories with the guys back then. Most of them were with Kageyama.

Actually, he was a common theme in nearly all of them. 

He examined them closer. He realised that in almost all of them….. Kageyama was looking at Hinata instead of the camera, his hand either round his shoulders or waist. Looking back at these now, especially after what happened that night… it made sense. 

He didn’t know quite what to think after this revelation. 

He decided not to sit on it and carried on packing.

Later that evening, he had packed everything that he wasn’t going to need over the next few days until he moved out the following week. 

He laid exhausted on his bed. He thought of the photos.

How could he have been so oblivious back then? 

~~

It was Friday, the last day of the school year. 

‘Alright, I hope you lot enjoy your holidays, but please don’t forget to STUDY,’ the teacher yelled out over the noise of people packing away their things, and talking excitedly of their plans for that night and the weeks ahead. 

As Hinata left the classroom, he looked around and waited a little bit for Kageyama to come out of his class. 

He never did though. Hinata, thinking his class must have been let go early, started to walk out of the university and head home. 

When he got home and as soon as he walked through the door, his phone received a notification. He looked at the locked phone screen; 

‘bstsetterever96 is typing…’ 

Hinata, surprised, walked quickly into his room to get prepared for the following conversation.

Bzz. Another notification, he looked down at his phone after closing his bedroom door. 

‘From bstsetterever96’

He opened his phone in anticipation. 

Bstsetterever96: hey, you still need help next week? I’m down if you need me  
Tnygiantshoyo: yh actually, that’d be great if you could help out   
Bstsetterever96: okay sweet  
Tnygiantshoyo: I’m getting Kuroo and Kenma to help out too, since Kenma has a car that we can use  
Bstsetterever96: oh yh that’s cool  
Good thinking, for Kenma with the car and all   
Tnygiantshoyo: yh would have been pretty difficult without it haha   
Bstsetterever96: I guess so yh haha

A few moments of no one typing, as Hinata twiddled his thumbs wondering what to say next. He didn’t want the conversation to end. He saw the little cartoon Kageyama head disappear, so, desperately he wrote; 

Tnygiantshoyo: hey Kageyama, are we okay? 

The little cartoon head returned. 

It sat there for a little while, not doing anything. 

Hinata was starting to get nervous, then Kageyama finally started typing. 

Bstsetterever96: I don’t really know 

Hinata wasn’t expecting that, a feeling of dread filling the pit of his stomach. 

Bstsetterever96: I don’t hate you or anything  
I guess I just don’t quite know how to be around you now   
Tnygiantshoyo: yh, it’s the same with me  
Shall we just agree to try and move past it and forget about it? 

He didn’t really want to do this, but thought that Kageyama would. 

There was some hesitation from the other end. Hinata bit his thumb nervously. 

Finally;   
Bstsetterever96: yh, I suppose that would be the best thing to do  
Tnygiantshoyo: okay, see you next week  
Bstsetterever96: yh, see you then

Hinata locked his phone, and sat there on his bedroom floor, knees under his chin thinking about the conversation that had just taken place.   
He realised that he hated the way it had gone. But why? He didn’t even know his own feelings. But he knew that whenever he thought of Kageyama, he felt a pang in his chest.  
~~  
He awoke the next day, curled up on his bed, phone clutched to his chest. He didn’t really remember falling asleep, or eating dinner for that matter.

Turns out he didn’t, because he was suddenly overcome with hunger. 

After preparing himself some eggs with toast, he thought back to his and Kageyama’s conversation last night. He didn’t know what to do. So, he decided to reach out to Kenma.   
He opened up messenger on his phone. 

H: Hey, Kenma 

He put his phone down, and just ate his food for the next few minutes. 

He realised there was no one home, as he couldn’t hear a single thing in the house. His parents were probably working, and his younger sister out with friends or something.   
It was peaceful, it had been a while since he had felt this relaxed. 

His phone buzzed. He opened it; 

K: Hey Shoyo 😊 what’s up?   
H: I was wondering if I could talk to you about something  
K: Like what?   
H: Well, uhh, wow how do I even start haha   
It’s a bit of a situation is all I can say   
K: Oh wow okay, well try your best to explain, I’m all ears   
H: Okay well   
So   
um  
K: Okay look Shoyo, we can do this all day OR I can come pick you up and we can go for coffee  
How does that sound?   
H: Oh you really don’t have to! I don’t want to take up your day  
K: You won’t take up my day 😊 I have nothing to do and it sounds like you’re in dire need right now haha   
H: Ah, if you’re sure it’s okay!   
K: Of course! Be ready in 30 minutes  
H: Okay, see you soon 😊

Thirty minutes later, Hinata was dressed and standing outside his house, leaning against the low wall that surrounds it.   
Kenma pulled up, and Hinata took a long look at his car.

Boy was it a nice car.

Hinata opened the door carefully, not wanting to ruin the shiny paint job. As he climbed in, Kenma laughed at his cautiousness. 

‘Hi Shoyo,’ he greeted, a small smile lingering on his face. 

‘Hey,’ Hinata breathed out, returning a brief smile back. 

Kenma began to drive off.

‘Okay, give me the gist of what’s going on with you then,’ Kenma asked. 

‘Well, basically, I had a falling out with a good friend recently, and I just want to sort it out,’ He began. 

‘Hm okay, well what did you fight or something? Over what? the other asked. 

Hinata grimaced. ‘Not so much a fight, really.’

He looked out the window, away from Kenma’s inquisitive gaze. 

He looked back at him, Kenma now looking ahead at the road, turning a corner onto a main street. 

‘Quite the opposite actually.’ He muttered. 

‘Okay,’ Kenma looking surprised but also expectant, ‘I think I already know what happened.’ 

Hinata looked at him, ‘You do? How?’ 

‘Let’s wait until we get to the coffee shop okay?’ Kenma said. 

‘Yh okay,’ Hinata replied. 

At the shop, they both sat down at a table in the corner, drinks in their hands. 

‘Okay,’ Kenma started, as he sat down, took a sip from his drink and leaned back. 

‘Whatever happened, it happened with Kageyama didn’t it?’ He asked, eyeing Hinata. 

‘Yes’, He replied. 

‘At Akira’s party, right?’ He asked again. 

‘Yes.. How do you know this?’ Hinata asked confused. 

‘I don’t think many people could miss how you were fucking each other with your eyes on the sofa that night,’ Kenma smirked, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. 

‘Oh, right’ Hinata chuckled back, colouring a little. 

He bent his head down to take a sip of his tea. He didn’t really like coffee. 

He looked back up at the other to see him regarding him curiously. 

‘Shoyo, did you even know you were gay?’ He asked softly. I guess he didn’t know if it was a sensitive topic with him or not. It wasn’t really, he had accepted it. 

‘No, I never really knew anything about my sexuality up until that night,’ he said looking out of the shop window. 

‘It’s not a big deal,’ he went on, shrugging his shoulders and giving Kenma a small smile, ‘I’ve accepted it.’ 

‘Good.’ Kenma replied with a warm smile. 

They both took a sip from their drinks. 

‘Did you know you liked guys before you got with Kuroo?’ Hinata inquired. 

‘Oh yh. I had crushes on guys starting back in middle school, I knew pretty early on.’ He replied. 

‘So tell me, how are you and Kageyama now? What actually happened, if you don’t mind me asking?’ Kenma asked. 

‘Well, we went off and did some stuff in one of the bedrooms… like he just kinda used his hand on me but we didn’t actually have sex or anything… but like we had never even hinted to each other that this could somehow actually happen like how does that just happen out of nowehere??’ Hinata rambled on looking down at his hands, he heard chuckling from the other boy and looked up at him. 

‘Okay okay, Shoyo I know it may seem scary and weird, but chill out a little okay? He said. 

‘Okay, yh,’ Hinata replied. 

‘Look, I think now, you and Kageyama need to talk about what happened and what it could mean for both of you in the future.’

‘But- Hinata began to protest, 

‘As hard as it may be, you need to do it to save your friendship with him.’ Kenma interrupted. 

He was right. He didn’t just want to lose Kageyama. 

He then had an idea. 

‘Kenma,’ he said with renewed vigour, ‘I’m gonna have a housewarming party next Saturday. I’ll invite people and you invite Kuroo. Maybe it will give Kageyama and I a chance to talk about it.’ He finished in a mutter more to himself. 

‘Sounds good Shoyo, looking forward to it.’ He gave the other a warm smile. 

‘Okay, shall I take you back?’ Kenma asked. 

‘Yh okay.’ Hinata replied smiling and getting up. 

~~

It was the next Friday, late morning, and Hinata was waiting on the three people to arrive at his house that would be helping him move into his new place. 

Kuroo and Kenma arrived first. 

‘Heyy Hinata!’ Heard you needed the help of my muscles huh?’ Kuroo bellowed, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows at him mischievously as he walked through the door. Hinata chuckled as Kenma glanced at him sideways and rolled his eyes. 

‘You know it Kuroo!’ He jested back. 

They all turned to walk to Hinata’s room. ‘It’s just the first one on the right here-‘

‘Hi.’ 

They all stopped and turned to see Kageyama standing in the doorway. Hinata’s heart started to pound and he flushed. 

He really thought he would be okay. 

‘Hi!’ He said almost breathlessly, ‘come in, uh can I get you something to drink?’ 

Kageyama opened his mouth to reply- 

‘hey, you didn’t offer us-‘ Kenma pulled Kuroo away into Hinata’s room before he could finish his sentence. 

Hinata looked at them in surprise and then back at Kageyama with the same expression. 

Kageyama just looked around, somewhat awkwardly.

‘Come through to the kitchen,’ he said turning and leading him the way. 

‘Hot day huh.’ Hinata commented as he made some iced tea. 

‘Sure is.’ The other replied.

He left to go ask the other two if they wanted anything to drink, but they declined and he returned to the kitchen and to Kageyama.

Hinata took note of what he was wearing.

Some loose grey joggers, oh god. A white t-shirt with the already short sleeves rolled up, revealing his muscular arms. The warmth of the day caused a slight tinge on Kageyama cheeks and his hair was sticking up in the front like he had been running his hand through it. 

Hinata sipped at his tea as he handed Kageyama his, unconsciously staring. 

‘Are you okay?’ 

He snapped out of it. ‘Uh yes, fine.’ 

They both sipped their cold drinks for a couple minutes in silence. 

‘Okay, shall we get started?’ Hinata said out of the blue. 

Kageyama looked at him then, a look of… something on his face. 

‘Yh sure,’ he replied. 

The other two walked by with a box each in their arms, ‘Hinata, what the hell you got in these, books??’ Kuroo asked. 

‘Well, yes, Kuroo, I am moving to University after all.’ Hinata replied sarcastically, with a small smile. 

Kageyama over in the corner of his room lifting a box, chuckled at this. 

At this Hinata relaxed a little, hoping that they were going to finally get back to normal. 

‘There are only about twenty boxes so we should be done pretty quickly.’ Hinata said to everyone. 

‘TWENTY’ Kuroo yelled dramatically. 

‘Most of them are small you drama queen.’ Kenma retorted. 

Hinata, chuckling to himself, sometimes wondered how the two got together when they seemed to be complete opposites. 

‘Why does such a small person have so much stuff’ Kuroo commented, smirking as he knew it would gain a reaction from Hinata. 

‘Hey. I’m not so small anymore asshole, I’m nearly as tall as you now!’ Hinata protested. 

Kuroo laughed loudly. ‘Nearly my ass!’ 

Hinata lifted a particularly heavy box, and was struggling with it out of his bedroom when Kageyama appeared out of nowhere.

‘Let me take this one,’ he reached around to take hold of the box, grazing his fingers over Hinata’s hand as he did so. They held eye contact for a few seconds, surprised at the sudden contact, then hearing the other two they snapped out of it and carried on. 

Hinata’s heart had only just stopped thumping three minutes later, still feeling the lingering touch of Kageyama’s fingers on his hand.  
~~  
Hinata placed the last box in the trunk of Kenma’a car, ‘Okay, that’s the last one!’ He said, dusting his hands off triumphantly. 

‘Shall we go to your new place now?’ Kenma asked him. 

‘Yh, since no one else is home to say goodbye to right now we might as well.’ Hinata replied. 

‘Aw, that’s kinda sad dude, not even your mum to see you off?’ Kuroo asked. 

‘I’m seeing everyone tomorrow for lunch anyway,’ he replied, as they all started to climb into Kenma’s car. 

Once in the car, Kenma requested seatbelts, and they drove off.

‘Oh guys, I’m having a housewarming party tomorrow night, you’re all invited.’

Kuroo and Kenma already knew and replied that they would be there. 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama as he was sat with him in the back. ‘You’re coming right?’ he asked. 

He looked back at Hinata. ‘Of course. I’m there.’ He held eye contact with him to show him he meant it. 

Hinata turned away to look out the window, a small smile on his lips.   
~~  
They all walked through the building, which was about twenty storeys high. 

‘Shoyo, please tell me this place has an elevator.’ Kenma deadpanned at him. 

Hinata returned a regretful look. ‘It’s broken….’ 

They all looked at him. 

‘You better be joking you jerk.’ Kuroo said, also with a straight face. 

Hinata held it out for a little longer. ‘Yhhh I’m joking haha! You should have all seen your faces!’ Hinata laughed loudly to himself.

Sighs of relief and ‘you asshole’s from everyone as they all walked in each with a box in their arms. 

‘It’s on the twelfth floor.’ Hinata stated as they filed into the elevator and he pressed the button for twelve. 

The elevator arrived, stopped and they all filed out. Hinata led the way, leading them to the last door on the right. 

He typed in the combination and opened the door, they all walked in.

‘Damn Hinata, you never said you were getting a whole apartment to yourself!’ Kageyama exclaimed, clearly in shock. The other two shared his expression. 

Hinata chuckled, ‘Yh well, my grandparents felt bad about me having to move out of the house, so they pitched in to help me get a bigger place’, he said, awkwardly smiling. 

‘Dude, you can totally have parties here all the time you know,’ Kuroo said excitedly. 

‘I’m not sure the neighbours would be too appreciative of that,’ he replied, chuckling. 

‘Still, just look at this place, really quite spatious’ Kenma said looking around. 

‘Okay, we should get the rest of my stuff in if we want to finish by dinner time.’ Hinata said. 

It took them all only about three more trips to get the rest of his stuff into his new apartment. It was already fully furnished so he didn’t to worry about things like that.   
After setting all the boxes down in his bedroom and living room, they all sat on the sofa with a drink each, relaxing after all the heavy lifting. 

‘Who else you inviting tomorrow Shoyo?’ Kenma asked, sipping on his coke. 

‘I’ve invited Yachi, Kiyoko, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.’ He replied. 

‘Ah, Tsuki, can’t wait to catch up with that guy.’ Kuroo remarked. 

‘I’ll bring some alcohol with me if you want, so you don’t have to buy all of it.’ Kageyama offered. 

Hinata replied, ‘Yh that’d be great actually. Thanks.’ 

They all drank their cokes in silence for a little while. 

Okay, thanks a lot for the help today guys,’ Hinata said, ‘I’m beat, and wanna make dinner and stuff.’ 

The others taking the hint, all stood up and started to say their goodbyes. 

‘See ya tomorrow!’ Hinata shouted at Kenma and Kuroo down the corridor, waving. Hinata turned back to see Kageyama still standing in the living room. 

‘Hey, what’s up?’ Hinata asked him. Kageyama looked like he wanted to say something. 

It failed to come out though, whatever it was. He looked down, sighing. 

‘Uh, it’s nothing Hinata. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ He replied, walking out of the living room and out of the apartment. 

~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno first years plus Kenma, Kuroo and Kiyoko have drinks at Hinata's new place. Banter, angst, fluff, smut, and their relationship...develops somewhat :) hope you enjoy! <3

‘Hi everyone! Come in come in!’ Hinata said excitedly as he opened the door to the party of 7. A myriad of ‘hiii!’ ‘how are you doing’ and ‘I brought alcohol!’ ensued as they all bustled into Hinata’s apartment. 

The walls were lightly decorated with sparkly bunting and fairy lights, and there was a tablecloth on the kitchen table with multicoloured, glimmering confetti all over. On top of it was bowls of various snacks and plastic cups, and a lavish amount of alcohol. 

‘Wow Hinata, you really went for it huh!’ Yachi exclaimed, glancing at the table whilst taking off her jacket and hanging it up by the door. 

‘I bought you some wine, Hinata,’ Kiyoko gave him a warm smile as she stepped forward and handed it over to him. 

‘Ah thank you, Kiyoko, that was kind of you,’ taking it, he replied with a smile of his own. 

‘This is a really nice place!’ Yachi observed. 

Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were already in the living room, talking with each other enthusiastically. 

Hinata overheard them talking about their school days and smiled to himself, as he was pouring out drinks for everyone in the kitchen. Kageyama was in there with him, leaning against the counter as he listened in on the conversation, also smiling a little.

‘You okay with rum and coke, Kageyama? The other looked over. 

‘Yh that’s perfect, thanks’ he replied, taking the drink and giving him a quick smile. 

Kiyoko and Yachi had also settled in the kitchen, Hinata prepared drinks for them too and handed them out. 

‘So, guys, how’s volleyball going? Kiyoko inquired, sipping on her drink. 

‘It’s going pretty well,’ Kageyama started, ‘practice is really intense though, our coach and managers are really tough on us.’ 

‘Literally, the other day we had been playing match after match without stopping for about two hours, I thought I was gonna throw up,’ Hinata chuckled lightly. 

The other two girls seemed to find it concerning rather than funny though, but the other two reassured them. 

‘Although, I remember how tough you had it in high school too, I guess you guys are more used to it,’ Kiyoko remarked, ‘sometimes I wanted to suggest that we stop for the day, because you guys just looked so tired out.’ She recalls, knitting her eyebrows for a second and smiling briefly. 

‘Ugh are you kidding? Remember when I was new, and you were training me to be the next manager? I was so nervous and felt so bad for them all the time,’ Yachi started at Kiyoko and turned to the boys, ‘because you guys were tough on yourselves too. It was amazing to watch you all in action though.’ Yachi marvelled. 

The boys looked down smiling slightly, a little flattered. 

‘When do you have your first practice match with another university?’ Kiyoko inquired. 

‘Ah we actually have one at the beginning of our second year, so Kageyama and I want to get in as much practice as possible over the holidays.’ Hinata stated. 

‘Hey! Get your asses over here you party poopers!’ Kuroo yelled from the living room. 

The four of them chuckled, and moved to go to the living room. 

Hinata turned some music on, hoping to set the pleasant mood. They all settled around the square table in the middle of the living room.

‘Let’s play a drinking game!’ Yamaguchi piped up to them, whilst everyone had small conversations with each other and were pouring out drinks. 

Tsukishima and Kenma grumbled a little at this, but Tsukishima seemed to give in when Yamaguchi turned to him with his excitable expression spread over his face. 

‘Ooo yh okay! What should we play?’ Yachi asked. 

‘Never have I ever?’ Kuroo offered. 

‘Ugh, come on, I didn’t think we were sixteen year olds,’ Tsuki remarked. 

‘Hey, shut it.’ Yamaguchi retorted. ‘Let’s do it.’ He beamed at the rest of the group. 

‘Okay, I’ll start!’ piped Yachi, ‘Never have I ever… went skinny dipping’ She looked around. 

Kuroo took a swig of his drink, Kenma, Kiyoko, then Hinata. 

‘Uh uh, no way have you ever done something like that,’ Kageyama retorted disbelievingly at Hinata. 

‘Well, I have, so get over it’ he shot back sassily. 

Yachi, Hinata realised, kept stealing at glances at Kiyoko, a slight blush on her face. Ohhh boy she was so obvious. 

‘Okay, next!’ They all looked at Kuroo expectantly. 

‘Never have I ever, used a fake ID’ 

Kageyama, Kuroo himself, and Yachi all took a drink. 

I mean it was only to be expected from the three biggest club rats of the group. 

‘Kenma, your turn.’ 

‘Never have I ever gotten in a fight.’ 

Kenma immediately took a sip unapologetically, followed by Kuroo and Yamaguchi. 

Everyone turned to Yamaguchi. 

Under the surprised stares he just says with a smile, ‘There was someone hitting on Tsukishima, and they kissed him on the cheek AFTER I told them that I was his boyfriend. They were asking for it.’ He finished with an innocent grin and a shrug. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

Kageyama whistled, and Kuroo remarked, ‘wouldn’t expect that from you Freckles,’ with a sly grin. 

Kenma turned to Tsuki, ‘Your turn Kei’ 

He groaned but said, ‘Never have I ever, pretended to be sick to get out of something,’ 

‘Ugh come on dude, spice it up a little!’ Kuroo exclaimed. They all took a drink, Tsuki just shrugged his shoulders unbothered. His cheeks were slightly pink, he looked sublimed. 

Yamaguchi on the other hand was louder and more smiley than usual, the alcohol clearly affecting him more than the rest of the group. With his red cheeks, he said excitedly, ‘Never have I ever lied about my age!’ 

He took a swig of his drink whilst pointing at Yachi, Hinata and Kenma disapprovingly, telling them to drink up. 

‘When did you guys lie about your age?’ Tsukishima inquired curiously. 

‘I mean I did technically when I used my fake ID’, Yachi stated. 

‘For me, it was when I walked into a sex shop and they asked me how old I was,’ Kenma uttered, giggling quietly to himself. He was getting tipsy now too. 

‘Hinata’s was when he was trying to access a porn site,’ Kageyama said laughing. 

Hinata whipped round to him in disbelief. ‘HEY. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T EVER TELL ANYONE THAT’ he bellowed, whacking him on the shoulder.

‘Oops, did I?’ Kageyama innocently said, chuckling. 

‘You’re an asshole and I’m gonna get you back for that,’ he retorted, staring at Kageyama challengingly, Kageyama just returned the look. 

‘Try me.’ He uttered. 

Hinata couldn’t help but notice another meaning of his response. Staring at each other for a few more moments whilst the rest of the group watched them, waiting to see what would happen next, until Kenma cleared his throat.

‘Okay, it’s your turn now Shoyo,’ he said loudly to get them out of their somewhat trance/stare off. 

He snapped out of it.

‘Umm, never have I ever, lied to my best friend about who I was with.’ 

Kageyama hesitated but took a drink, and looked up at everyone else expectantly. 

But, he was the only one. ‘Oh come on, no one else? That’s bullshit,’ he scoffed. He glanced at Hinata with a look like something like regret on his face. He coloured a little. 

The rest of them chuckled. ‘Okay,’ he carried on, ‘got a tattoo.’ 

Kenma, Kiyoko, and Yamaguchi drank. 

‘Wait, Kiyoko, you have a tattoo??’ Yachi exclaimed loudly, a pink tinge on her cheeks now. 

Kiyoko looked at her smirking and chuckled, she leant over to whisper into Yachi’s ear. 

When she straightened up, Yachi was left staring at nothing, her face now fully red.

‘Oh’ she uttered quietly. 

Everyone laughed at her reaction, and were curious to know where or what it was. 

‘Never have I ever… peed my pants as an adult,’ Kiyoko said with a laugh. 

Yachi, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima drank. 

‘Haha no fucking way, those three I believe, but you Tsukishima?’ Kenma asked teasingly, the alcohol was making him looser lipped now. 

‘Shut it.. it was a long coach journey okay.’ Tsukishima muttered, blushing. 

Kenma chuckled but dropped it. 

Hinata went to turn the music up. He also decided to make it a little more atmospheric as everyone was relaxing into the night now, so he turned the fairy lights onto a different setting where they emitted soft hues of purple, red and blue alternating, slowly. 

‘Okay, let’s make this a little more interesting,’ Yachi grinned mischievously. Sitting back down, Hinata could only nervously anticipate the following questions, knowing they were going to get sexual. 

As everyone caught onto her meaning, she said ‘and just to clarify, this is before people got into relationships with people,’ looking at Kenma, Kuroo, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.   
They all looked a little nervous but hid it with small chuckles and didn’t protest. 

‘Never have I ever, kissed more than one person in 24 hours.’ 

Kenma laughed, spat ‘fuck it’, and drank.

Taking his lead, Kiyoko, Kageyama and Tsukishima drank. 

Yamaguchi rounded on Tsukishima, ‘You naughty boy,’ he chuckled. 

Tsukishima’s face went beet red, hissing, ‘Tadashi’ and everyone laughed, understanding the dynamic of their relationship a little more now, based off the look on Tsukishima’s face. 

‘Never have I ever had a one-night stand,’ Kuroo stated, eagerly looking around the circle. 

He, Kenma, and Yachi drank. 

Kuroo sent disapproving looks at the rest of them, ‘Come ooon, you’re all nearly in your twenties but have never done it??’ he focused on Hinata specifically though. 

‘Ahh Kuroo, you know Hinata is the biggest virgin of us all, he’s barely done anything beyond kissing hahaha’ Kageyama let the words fall easily from his mouth, the alcohol having fully taken affect by now. 

‘Hey! Don’t be an asshole,’ Hinata shot with a glare. 

Kageyama just made a ‘oh I’m so scared’ face in return though. 

Hinata’s heart was pounding though, not just because of what he said but also that he nearly let slip in front of everyone, what the two had done together in protestation of his statement. 

His face coloured, even on top of the blush the alcohol had created and looked down.

Kageyama was eying Hinata from the side, no doubt thinking the same thing. 

Kuroo observed this, and figured it out after a few seconds. Heh, he thought, something definitely went on between the two. 

With a knowing smirk, he gestured to Kenma for him to take his turn. 

‘Never have I ever, committed a sexual act in public.’ Kenma said in his breathy voice, giggling a little as he glanced at Kuroo and took sip. 

Kuroo returned the look and laughed, taking a sip of his drink too. 

‘Tsukiiii it’s your go’ Yamaguchi’s voice had become very light and airy, clinging onto Tsukishima now in his drunkenness.

‘Uhh, never have I ever,’ he regarded Yamaguchi for a moment, ‘flirted with a teacher.’ Yamaguchi flared bright red, hissing ‘hey!’ under his breath, Tsukishima laughing at him. ‘And that,’ he took Yamaguchi’s drink and put it to his lips forcing him to tilt his head, ‘is payback.’ He looked accomplished. 

Yachi, Kenma and Kageyama also took a drink. 

‘What teacher did you flirt with Kageyama?’ asked Kiyoko curiously. 

‘Ah, you won’t know them.’

He had looked panicked for a second. 

'Them'. Was Kageyama not out? Hinata thought to himself. He obviously meant a male teacher. 

‘Never have I ever, engaged in roleplay!’ Yamaguchi announced enthusiastically. 

Kuroo, Kenma, and Kiyoko all took a drink, the latter smiling a little to herself. Yachi observed it with interest. 

‘Hinata, you next!’ Yamaguchi giggled, turning to face the boy. 

‘Um, never have I ever… watched porn.’ 

‘Oh come on, you can’t be a little more creative than that?’ Kageyama laughed quietly as everyone took a drink. 

Once again, Hinata sent him a mocking glare. 

This is good, he thought. It felt like they were finally getting back to normal. 

‘Never have I ever sent nudes,’ 

Hinata scoffed, ‘now who’s the basic one,’ at him. 

‘Well, I don’t see you drinking.’ Kageyama shot back with equally as much sass. 

Hinata just turned back to the circle with a ‘humph’. He stood up, wavering a little, and went to the kitchen to grab some more alcohol. He turned around to walk back to the living room; and walked straight into Kageyama’s chest. 

He swallowed and stepped back, ‘oops, sorry,’ he chuckled. 

The other settled against the counter, drink in hand. 

They remained in silence for a while. 

‘You’ve been doing well in practice lately,’ Kageyama raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. 

‘Thanks, you’ve not been too bad yourself,’ he replied with a smile. 

‘Look, Kageyama,’ after glancing to the living room to find everyone rowdily enjoying some other drinking game, he carried on, ‘I’m not sure.. where to go from here.’ I know that we agreed to just forget about that night.. but I can’t just do that.’ He stared at him, waiting for a response. 

‘Well, try to.’ 

Hinata scoffed, taken aback. 

‘You’re telling me you don’t feel the same way?’ he asked incredulous. 

‘I don’t.’ the other replied bluntly. 

Hinata looked down scoffing again, muttered a ‘what the hell’. 

‘So when we agreed to forget about it and move on, you really meant it huh.’ He was getting pissed now. 

‘Well, we agreed didn’t we? What else do you expect?’ The taller boy asked with wide eyes. 

Hinata furrowed his brows. He turned to lean both hands against the counter. 

Kageyama gripped his cup hard, but not enough that the other would notice. 

‘I can’t believe this.’ He looked up, his brow a hard line. 

His voice was raising involuntarily now, and not wanting the others to hear him, he dragged Kageyama by the hand into his bedroom. 

‘You’re telling me, that you got high and drunk with me, flirted with me the whole night, called me all those things whilst your hand was getting me off, this hand,’ he emphasised by grabbing his wrist, ‘and it meant nothing to you??’ he threw his hand down. ‘How dare you.’ He was upset. He was fuming, embarrassed at being the only one to feel this way. 

‘Hinata, it was just a bit of fun!’ 

‘No, fuck you. You don’t get to say that so easily.’ 

Kageyama blanched a little, he had never really sworn at him so venomously before. 

‘We were high and drunk, nobody does things like that whilst in that state that actually means anything, I’m just trying to be realistic here!’ 

He felt despair in his chest, he knew everything he was saying was false but couldn’t stop the words from falling from his mouth. 

Hinata’s eyes were getting glossy, he bit his bottom lip. 

Kageyama’s heart shattered at the sight. 

‘I need you to leave.’ He said quietly. 

‘Hinata, everyone is still here-‘ 

‘Get out!’

Kageyama flinched. He put his hands up, and started to back away to the door. 

Hinata followed after him, his blood boiling. He saved face before he walked out so the others wouldn’t suspect anything. 

Kageyama grabbed his stuff by the door, opened it, and closed it behind him abruptly. 

‘What’s that all about?’ Kenma called over, looking towards the front door. 

‘Oh nothing, he said he wasn’t feeling too well and didn’t want to be a downer on everyone.’ 

‘Still, he could have at least said goodbye.’ Yamaguchi piped out, pouting dramatically. 

Hinata just shrugged and sat down with the rest of them again. He was still hazy from the alcohol, and decided to drink a little more, attempting to numb the pain from the conversation that just took place. 

The rest of the night passed by pretty smoothly, and everyone, Hinata included, ended up getting pretty drunk and had a lot of fun. 

Still, by the end of the night though, the argument popped back into his head.

Kuroo and Kenma left, they seemed to be all over each other and in a hurry to get home. He told them to make sure to get back safely, Kuroo sending him a thumbs up without turning his back, and closed the door. 

He looked back towards the living room. 

The other four had ending up falling asleep where they were, slumped against the foot of the sofa or against each other. 

Hinata chuckled, and tried his best to walk steadily to his room to get some sleep. 

There was a knock at the door, however.

He frowned, but slowly turned and walked back towards it. He looked through the peephole and well, look who it was. 

Hinata opened the door, an eyebrow raised and hand on his hip. 

Kageyama looked up. ‘I’m sorry.’ He mustered. 

Hinata waved a hand to invite him in, holding a finger to his lips and pointing at the four drunkards sleeping. 

‘Oh’, he whispered. 

Hinata gestured to him to follow him to his room. The other closed the door and they sat side by side on the bed. 

‘I’m not sure why I said all that, I was really mean and I’m sorry. I wanted to come back and apologise because I couldn’t sleep, and it was eating me alive-’

Hinata cut him off by grabbing his face. 

Kageyama felt small soft lips melding into his own. 

He pulled back. 

‘That’s all I needed to hear.’ The shorter male breathed out. 

This time Kageyama pulled him back in, took a hold of his waist and fell back, moving him into his lap. 

Hinata murmured something into his mouth that the other didn’t quite catch. 

The heat of the moment taking over, the electrifying tingle of his lips, his hands gliding down the sides of Kageyama’s neck, his chest, his torso. Kageyama earnestly took him into his mouth over and over, moving his hands up his thighs, to settle on Hinata’s butt. He gave it a light squeeze, sending warmth down to Hinata’s abdomen. 

Hinata toppled on top of him, almost straddling him but not quite, holding his face as they continued to make out with each other. 

Kageyama groaned at some friction below their hips, and flipped Hinata over onto his back. 

‘I wanna taste you..’ he whispered into his neck. 

‘Kageyama..’ 

He moved down Hinata’s lean body and began to tug at his pants and underwear. He released him, eyes it thoughtfully, and takes hold of him. 

Hinata expelled a light gasp at the contact. 

‘You don’t have to-‘

‘No, I want to.’ He looked up at Hinata, his face hovering next to Hinata’s member. 

He squeezed him, tugged, and then gave a small lick on the swollen head. Hinata twitched involuntarily. 

Kageyama repeated a few more licks, licking up and down the side of the shaft, then closed his eyes and took him fully into his mouth. 

Hinata let his head fall back onto the bed, gripping the bed sheets beside him. 

The other boy started to suck him earnestly, managing to take him in fully. A few times whilst he was down his throat, Kageyama stuck his tongue out and gave some attention to his balls. 

He definitely knew what he was doing, Hinata thought. With a moan as Kageyama flicked his tongue around his head a certain way, he looked down at him. 

He was enjoying himself just as much as Hinata, frowning in concentration and palming himself with his other hand. 

Fuck, he thought, that’s hot.

He tapped him on the head as he felt his dick start to pulse and twitch, 

‘Wait, I don’t want to finish yet,’ he told him down through half lidded eyes. 

‘Then, what do you want,’ Kageyama murmured, lifting himself up to his face, diving a hand into his orange locks and massaging his scalp, panting slightly. 

He relished for a few seconds in the sensation of his hair being played with, of looking up at a dishevelled Kageyama, stroking his face.

‘I want to finish with you inside me.’ He said straightforwardly, with a small mischievous smile as Kageyama chuckled and closed his eyes. 

‘You can’t say stuff like that when you look the way you do right now.’ He replied, looking into and around the different features of his face. 

‘Please, no more waiting,’ Hinata ushered, pulling Kageyama closer to him by his butt. 

‘Patience,’ he whispered, laughing quietly. He detached himself, standing up and pulling his clothes off. 

My god, he was beautiful. Like a fucking Greek God, Hinata thought to himself, unable to tear his gaze away from his sculpted and toned body. The way his hips narrowed with his V line, strong muscular thighs flexing as he moved around. 

Hinata was pretty much drooling by the time he was completely naked. 

‘You are so obvious with your expressions you know.’ Kageyama smirked, leaning down with a knee on the bed next to Hinata. 

‘Your turn,’ he tugged at his t shirt, with Hinata lending him help by raising his arms, he pulled it off. 

He leant down and started to leave wet kisses and small nips on his chest, around his nipples, then on his nipples. Hinata sighed contentedly. 

Kageyama got rid of his pants around his ankles, and now, they were both fully naked. 

For a couple of minutes, they marvelled at each other’s bodies, feeling, sliding their hands around, stroking faces and peppering kisses. 

‘You’re gorgeous.’ Kageyama spoke lowly into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

He moved his hand down and started to toy with Hinata’s entrance, prodding and twisting his fingers, opening him up for him.

Hinata reached over to his bedside drawer then and pulled out a small bottle of lube, handing it to the other boy. 

Kageyama took it. 

‘Now this, is what I’m talking about,’ grinning, he sat up and squeezed out a good amount onto the tips of his fingers. 

Setting it down, he spread Hinata’s legs with one hand, and the other reached down to his entrance again. 

Hinata jumped and shivered slightly at the cold liquid, but Kageyama quickly worked his fingers in, warming him up. 

All that filled the room was the small wet sounds of his fingers, Hinata’s pants and gasps, and kissing noises. 

After a couple minutes, Hinata was more than ready for him. Aching and throbbing in more ways than one, he reached out to grasp Kageyama’s wrist lightly, pulling him down.

‘Please… I need you,’ he murmured into Kageyama’s neck, breathing out and nipping him slightly. 

Kageyama groaned and closed his eyes at the sensation. 

He leaned back on his knees, and observed Hinata, lying open and ready for him. 

He rubbed himself a bit more whilst taking in this sight, furrowing his brow and biting his lip as he did so. It took him barely any time at all. 

‘Condom?’ He inquired. 

‘No. I want to feel you properly,’ Hinata whined, but then changed his expression quickly. 

‘Unless you want to!’ slightly embarrassed as his ignorance. 

Kageyama chuckled, ‘No condom is fine with me.’ 

He lined himself up with Hinata, poking just the head in. 

‘Shi-it, it’s bigger than it looks huh,’ he spoke with an exhale. 

‘Uhh, thanks?’ He smiled, frowning, not quite sure if it was a compliment or not. 

‘Sorry that totally came out wrong,’ giving him a small grin, and grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders in attempt to ground himself through the slight pain. 

‘Ahh fuck, this kinda stings’ he repeated biting his lips. 

‘Do you want me to-‘ 

‘No!’ he replied, far too eagerly to an amused Kageyama. 

‘I’ll just move slow then, okay?’ the other nodded. 

He proceeded to push himself in slowly, whilst taking his hand and playing with Hinata’s member and balls to get him to ease into it. 

Slowly but surely, Hinata’s pained gasps and expressions turned into ones of pure, unbridled pleasure. 

‘Kageyama….faster..-‘

He took that as his queue and bottomed out instantly. 

‘Fuck!’ Hinata yelled, his dick hit a certain spot dead on. 

Kageyama gained enthusiasm from this and the expression on his face, picking up the pace, grunting. Now, the sounds filling the room were more heated, a fast pace of slapping hips, a repeated vocalisation from Hinata, and grunts and pants from Kageyama.

‘Ohhh baby you feel so good inside,’ Kageyama leant down to speak into his ear, his hips still keeping a steady pace. ‘Do you like that, huh? Am I fucking you good?’ 

‘Fuck…yes-!’ Hinata replied, sounding like he was about to break out into a sob. 

‘You’re so deep inside…..feels so good…’ his hips began to buck up to meet Kageyama’s in a now furious pace. 

He began repeating the same almost guttural moan over and over, him lifting his hips meant Kageyama was able to go even deeper. His body rocked back and forth with the force, his arms limp above his head, eyes rolling back. Kageyama even thought he saw a little drool. 

He broke out into a sinful grin, and leant down to push his tongue into his mouth, earnestly fondling hinata’s tongue and suckling and nipping his soft lips. As he straightened up to gain more leverage, he increased the speed of his hips, going even harder. 

Hinata was now moaning open mouthed, letting out his loud groans into the room, not caring about the others potentially waking up and hearing him. 

Kageyama reached down and shoved his fingers into his open mouth, Hinata understood instantly and sucked them, letting his tongue glide around them a little. He looked up at Kageyama, through fucked out, glossy eyes, both hands around Kageyama’s wrist. 

‘Mm mph… fucking me sho good..’ Hinata was almost in another world now, getting lost in the pleasure.

The sight made Kageyama finish inside him, sooner than he would have liked, hips stuttering and shoving himself inside one last time to release his load. He took hold of Hinata and rubbed him one, two, three times and he was also spurting all over his stomach, letting out an airy gasp. 

Kageyama pulled out and collapsed down next to him, two sets of soft pants filling the air. 

Hinata turned his head towards him. 

‘That was fucking amazing.’

Kageyama smirked at the ceiling. 

After a few moments, their panting ceased. 

‘Do you mind me asking… how are you so experienced?’

Kageyama produced a brief frown. He then turned on his side to face Hinata. 

‘After the night of the party… I went to talk to my boyfriend about it.’ Hinata was clearly very shocked at this information, but Kageyama’s expression told him to let him finish, so he remained quiet. 

‘I couldn’t deal with keeping the fact of what we had done from him, I loved him.’ 

Hinata fiddled a little with his hands. 

‘We ended up breaking up.’ Kageyama exhaled. ‘I hurt him, bad. I know it. I haven’t heard from him since though.’ 

‘I’m sorry Kageyama.. I had no idea.’ 

‘That’s because I kept it from you.’ He looked into his face. 

‘Back when I got with him, a little under two years ago now, my feelings for you were just starting, but I got with Oikawa because us two just made sense. And I did love him.’ 

‘Back up, Toru Oikawa?? From the Seijoh team?’ 

‘Yes,’ Kageyama chuckled. 

‘I’ve got to say, I never would have seen that coming. WAIT- you just said you have feelings for me right??’ 

Kageyama looked at him, smiling and sighing. ‘You’re always so late to react,’ he laughed. 

Hinata stared at him wide eyed, his heart was going crazy. 

Kageyama searched his face. ‘You don’t have to tell me what you think of all this, until you know for sure. But, it’s all out in the air now. Well, apart from me hah.’ 

‘How come?’ Hinata looked at him tentatively. 

He let out a large exhale, ‘I don’t know, I guess because people see me a certain way, and if they knew I was gay they would see me differently. Negatively, even. I just don’t want anything to change, is all.’ 

Hinata gazed at him. 

Kageyama raised a hand and pushed his face away, laughing. 

Hinata took hold of it, taking it away with a ‘hey!’ but kept hold of it as they settled into the silence once again. He regarded it thoughtfully, caressing the knuckles, squeezing the finger pads. Kageyama watched his face curiously. 

‘Honestly, I never even knew I was gay until that night with you. I didn’t really know how to feel about it at the time, but I know that I did feel relieved- I never really understood my sexuality,’ he added after catching Kageyama’s questioning eyes. 

‘Now though, I am a little nervous about people knowing. Although Kenma knows, I told him about you and me.’ He winced and looked at him, preparing for an angry Kageyama.

All he did was sigh and turn his face to the ceiling though. 

‘That’s okay, I trust him. I always kinda knew that guy was very well experienced with guys and would understand.’ 

Hinata sighed in relief. 

‘Yh, I trust him too. I don’t even think he told Kuroo.’ 

They laid in silence for a little while. 

‘Hey, maybe, some day,’ Hinata started, now clasping both hands around Kageyama’s one hand and turning to face him, ‘we can help each other, with coming out.’ 

Kageyama was apprehensive, but his eyes caught Hinata’s, and realised that for him, he would like to try.

‘Yh maybe, some day.’ He replied with a smile.

\------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I'm soo sorry this chapter is a couple of days late, uni is rlly killing me rn! Umm this is just a short little laid back chapter, with alll the fluffiness. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, once again, plsss ignore the note at the end I literally don't know how to get rid of it haha

Kageyama awoke, peeling his eyes open slowly to wince in the morning sun filtering through the window. He stretched with a grunt, and turned onto his side, to see Hinata with his back to him. His red hair was stuck up at odd angles, and his back moved slightly with each deep breath. 

With a smile, he reached over to stick a hand into the fluffy hair he loved so much. Hinata felt kinda sweaty. 

He starting groaning then, turning around to face Kageyama. He was still half asleep but he was profusely sweating, his face taking a kind of sallow appearance. His eyebrows were knit together as he emitted small whimpers like he was in pain. 

He cracked his eyes open at the contact of kageyama’s hand in his hair. 

‘Hey, you okay? You don’t look so-‘ 

Hinata suddenly sat up with a surprised look, and violently vomited all over the covers, and all over Kageyama. 

It was obvious he tried to stop himself, but he physically couldn’t. Kageyama could also do nothing but lay there in shock looking down at the chaos. 

‘SHIT, I’M SO SORRY KAGEYAMA OH MY GOD THAT’S SO EMBARRASSING’ he yelled as he jumped/limped out of bed in pain and dropped to the ground. 

Kageyama, gradually coming back to his senses, slowly peeled himself out of the sodden covers and his boxers, chucking them into the laundry basket.

From the ground on the other side of the bed came a small mumble of utter shame, ‘I would like to die now.’ 

Kageyama chuckled as he walked around to Hinata’s side of the bed. 

‘At least it wasn’t chunky.’ He stuck out a hand. ‘Come on, let’s go take a shower.’ 

Hinata reluctantly lifted his hand to join it with Kageyama’s, the other pulling him up slowly, slinging his arm around his shoulders as he walked him to the bathroom.   
He gagged, ‘Kageyama I’m gonna-‘ 

The other immediately lifted the toilet lid and bent him over it before he released more contents of his stomach.

In the mean-time Kageyama got the shower running, fiddling with the unfamiliar controls for a few seconds. 

Hinata straightened up, shimmied out of his underwear and joined Kageyama under the water. 

After quickly washing himself, Kageyama turned his attention to Hinata. He started to scrub him gently, giving extra care around his lower back and hips, as the smaller one winced a little with the contact. 

‘Think I may have gone a little too rough on you last night huh,’ his voice echoed quietly in the small bathroom. 

‘Yh just a little, considering I was a virgin you dick,’ he punched Kageyama weakly on the arm. The other snickered in return. 

Once they got out of the shower, dried off, and whilst Hinata brushed his teeth and used the bathroom, Kageyama changed the sheets in the bedroom, taking the laundry basket out to the washing machine. 

He suddenly remembered that he was naked and that the other four from the party last night never went home, and he quickly whipped his head towards the living room.  
They were already gone; he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He chucked the dirty laundry in the machine and switched it on. 

When he returned, Hinata was out of the bathroom and had some sweatpants and a shirt on. 

He was rummaging around in some draws as he took a quick glance at the other’s return, ‘I don’t know if anything of mine will fit you,’ he took out some grey sweatpants and a green shirt, ‘but these are the biggest ones I have’ he handed them to kageyama. 

He thanked him and got dressed. 

‘Hey where are your clean sheets?’ 

‘Oh that’s okay, I can do that, you already stripped the bed so.’

The other watched Hinata hobble around and grunting a bit in pain. 

‘In your state? Nah, let me do it.’ Hinata grumbled a ‘fine’ and pointed to the box they were in. 

He settled into the large pouffe in the corner of his room, but sat up again suddenly. 

‘Oh my god, the others-‘ 

‘You don’t need to worry about that, they already left.’ Kageyama cut in. 

Hinata sighed and leaned back once more whilst Kageyama continued putting clean sheets on the bed. 

‘I’ll have to message them all later, to thank them for coming.’ 

Kageyama grunted in reply. Hinata watched him for the next couple of minutes in silence. 

Why’re doing all this for me?’ Hinata eyed him curiously.

‘What do you mean?’ the other replied with a frown, continuing with his actions. 

‘Well, to be quite honest, I half expected you to be gone this morning when I woke up.’ Hinata replied with a chuckle. 

‘After everything that happened last night? I’m not that much of a dick’ he laughed. 

‘Still, I threw up on you, you cleaned me, now you’re changing my sheets and you’ve mentioned nothing about leaving.’ 

Kageyama stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Hinata. 

‘I meant what I said last night.’ 

Hinata looked down and smiled to himself. 

The other turned back around and continued with the sheets. 

‘Why, do you want me to leave or something?’

‘Oh no no, that’s not what I meant, I just meant you know, I’m just surprised is all,’ he finished, stumbling awkwardly as he tried to find the correct words. 

The other just chuckled in reply. 

‘Okay, all done, come get into bed.’

Hinata got up slowly and limped across the room with a little help from Kageyama. 

‘Well, at least I know my limit with alcohol now,’ Hinata chuckled, settling into the fresh sheets. 

‘I didn’t realise you drank so much,’ the other inquired. 

‘Well, after you left, I went a little crazy with the drink..’ he finished, muttering. 

‘Ah, it’s my fault. I’m sorry.’ He had settled himself next to him in the bed, looking into his face now. 

‘It’s okay.’ Hinata looked back up at him with a little smile. 

‘Are we really going to stay in bed all day?’ he laughed as he shimmied down further. 

‘It’s a Sunday, and summer break. We don’t need to be anywhere. Also, you’re sick and in pain, so just rest for now.’ Kageyama leant back, getting comfortable.

He reached over for the tv remote and ps4 controller on the nightstand. ‘I’m glad you got all this set up though, we’d be pretty bored otherwise.’ He chuckled. There was silence from Hinata. 

He glanced over, and saw that he was fast asleep, snuggled against the pillow. 

Cute, he thought. 

\---

Hinata awoke later that day, around 4pm. The fresh summer air drifted through the window, blowing the curtain slightly. He felt a weight shift around on the bed behind him, and turned to see Kageyama on his phone. 

‘Oh hey, you’re awake.’ 

‘I slept a while huh’ Hinata lifted himself into a sitting position, and winced a little at the strain in his hips. A familiar pain and gurgle came from his stomach. 

‘Fuck, we haven’t eaten anything today. I’ve been a bad host,’ Hinata chuckled. 

‘Ahh well you were sick, so I’ll let you off,’ he gave Hinata a small half smile as he put his phone on the nightstand. 

‘Well, I can’t be bothered to cook.’ Hinata said getting out of bed and stretching his arms up, revealing some skin. Kageyama revelled in the sight for a couple seconds. 

‘Let’s just order something, you okay with that?’ Hinata asked, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Heh, at least he could actually walk now.

‘Yh sure,’ Kageyama called back. 

He came back with a scribbled list of food items, and a phone number at the top. He gave the list to Kageyama as he sat down on his side of the bed. 

‘Is there anything you want to add to that? I’m getting double everything already.’ 

Kageyama scanned it, and asked him to add some black bean noodles. 

‘Sure,’ he took the list back from him and picked up his phone to dial the number, whilst Kageyama turned the volume down on the TV. 

He felt an almost overwhelming sense of calm. It was just a normal day, staying in bed doing nothing and watching TV, the most mundane of tasks. But with Hinata, his world felt perfect, and whole. 

He watched Hinata as he spoke on the phone, his voice being drowned out as he carefully observed him. The way he would tilt his head when about to answer a question, or the way he would bite his lips when listening intently, the way he narrowed his eyes and pouted slightly when being given a few options. It was like he had blinkers on, he saw nothing but him. 

He snapped out of it when Hinata set his phone down with a slight tap. 

‘Hey, daydreaming are we? I said the food should be here in about fifteen minutes,’ he said with a small laugh, settling back down next to Kageyama. 

The latter turned his body towards him, and reached out a hand to play with a strand of his red hair. 

‘Look how easy this is.’ He exhaled. 

‘Being with you has always been easy’ the other replied with a small smile. 

‘Yes but, we’re more now, you know,’ he leant his head on the headboard, shimmying down and gazing up at him, still playing with his hair. 

Hinata feigned a shocked expression, ‘wait what?? But I thought we were just having a bit of fun??’ 

Kageyama stared back at him, not amused. His incredulous expression melted into a grin, and Kageyama gave him a soft punch on the arm, muttering ‘idiot’. 

‘Yh, I agree, we are something more now. Not quite sure what it is, but it’s working, right?’

Kageyama gave a small exhale from his nose as he watched him. 

The two boys watched the TV for the next few minutes in silence. And slowly but surely, they were shuffling closer and closer together, until Hinata’s head was resting on the other’s chest, his hand curled next to it, and Kageyama had settled down in the bed, one arm around Hinata’s shoulders, his hand playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. 

‘I really like you, Tobio.’ Hinata whispered. Kageyama’s heart thumped in his chest. He wasn’t expecting it but he accepted it nonetheless, with a squeeze of his shoulders, reaching over with his other hand to push back his hair, giving a light touch of his lips to his forehead. 

Hinata blushed a little and buried his head further into his chest. 

A light knock came from the front door then, bringing the two back to reality. 

Kageyama moved to get up from the bed, ‘Food’s here, I’ll get it.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, so to anyone who is following this story, i’m gonna be taking a little break from it.. life is getting hectic rn and tbh, I need to work out how this story is going to end so then i’ll know where to go next with it instead of just writing random chapters that dont really go anywhere. It’ll probably be about three weeks til I update the story, I’m really sorry and hope you understand!!
> 
> UPDATE- I'll be uploading next on the 6th of January!

Dveidveevshsveh


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> I'M BACK BABYYYY hahaha hi guys :)
> 
> So there has been a bit of a time skip and I also just wanted to let you know that there is blatant homophobia and use of the F slur in this chapter, just wanted to give anyone a heads up.
> 
> But yh, Kags and Hinata are going strong buuuuttt just you wait ;)) oof not me kinda spoiling my own story ANYWAY pls enjoy!!

Kageyama picked at a few strings on the guitar, concentrating the fingers on his other hand on playing the chords. His face scrunched as he watched the video on his laptop in front of him, huffing as he rewound it again. 

‘That sounds like shit by the way,’ Hinata snorted.

‘I know, I’m still learning dummy,’ he growled back without turning. 

His eyes turned back to the video, listening to the guy and copying the chords, finger picking the melody unsteadily. He sighed and put down the instrument after a few more minutes. 

‘I never knew you had any interest in learning the guitar,’ Hinata said as Kageyama closed the laptop and laid back on the sofa. 

‘Yh, it’s something I would probably be doing if I wasn’t doing volleyball’ he responded. 

‘What, studying music?’ Hinata inquired again, half focusing on his Uni work in front of him and half on the conversation. 

‘Yh.’ He flipped over onto his stomach, gazing at Hinata on the opposite sofa. 

The other caught his eye briefly and quietly laughed to himself, returning his focus to his laptop screen. Kageyama lifted himself from the sofa and went to sit down next to Hinata, pretending to be interested in his work. 

‘Oh, this is the essay that’s due next week right?’ he questioned with a small frown.

‘Yep, and I bet you haven’t started it yet,’ Hinata smirked, not losing focus from his rapid typing. 

The other didn’t answer, pulling a face at him while he wasn’t looking. 

He sneakily started to nudge Hinata’s laptop off his lap. The other side-eyed him as he continued typing as best as he could. 

He glanced a mischievous look at him as he continued trying to slide the laptop off his legs, slowly, nearly there- 

‘Okay okay, I get it,’ Hinata chuckled, closing his laptop and setting it to the side. 

‘Come on, then’ Hinata raised his arms up, waiting. Kageyama shuffled to lay his head down in his lap, smiling contently. ‘You damn brat. If only the others knew you were such a big baby,’ He laughed as he started playing with his hair. 

‘You’d be dead,’ Kageyama smiled sweetly up at him. 

It’s safe to say that the past three months had been some of the happiest Hinata had experienced in life so far. They absolutely doted on each other, and Kageyama is A LOT sweeter than he lets on. He was also very charming, managing to fluster Hinata rather easily with his smoothness. But, to be honest, Hinata could do just the same. 

They started to leave notes around for each other, Hinata had just started a part time job as a porter in a nearby hotel, so between his job, studying and classes, he was rather busy. This was just another way they could communicate with each other that was far more romantic than just texting or calling. When Kageyama first started doing it, he thought it was just a little bit too sickly sweet, but the cute little messages dotted around his apartment had grown on him. Kageyama had the code to his place now so he could come and go as he pleased. 

‘How’s the new job going?’ Kageyama murmured, revelling in the feeling of Hinata massaging his scalp. The other leaned back and got comfortable under the soft blanket. 

‘Yh, it’s going well. The work is a lot easier than I thought, and the uniform is pretty cute on me if I must say so,’ he winked down at the other boy, feeling his body shake softly. 

‘The guy that’s been training me, he’s a bit older but he’s really nice, we seem to get along well and agree on most things.’ He smiled to himself. 

‘That’s good. It’s nice to make friends outside of uni.’ Kageyama responded quietly. 

Hinata played with Kageyama’s hand, examining his reddened fingertips. 

‘Does that not hurt?’ He rubbed his own fingers over them experimentally. 

‘Nah, only whilst playing. After they kind of just go numb.’ Kageyama replied, stifling a small yawn. 

‘Jeez, it’s only 9:30, why you so tired for?’ Hinata teased. 

‘Maybe if somebody didn’t keep me up with their video games all night, I wouldn’t be so tired,’ Kageyama looked up at him with an accusatory glare. 

Hinata raised his eyebrows and mumbled an ‘oops’, chuckling quietly. 

‘Seriously, all I heard was ‘KENMA, FUCKING KILL HIM’ ALL night,’ Kageyama continued. 

‘Damn you heard that from the living room??’ Hinata didn’t realise but laughed again at the reminder of how worked up he had gotten. Kageyama scowled at him, but then snuggled further into the soft blanket covering Hinata’s legs. 

They relaxed in silence for a few more minutes, Hinata absentmindedly stroking Kageyama’s head. He could feel the boy slowly drifting off in his lap. 

‘Early night?’ he suggested, moving around to get out from under Kageyama.

‘If you think- we should’ He replied, yawning into the back of his hand as he sat up. 

Hinata exhaled, smiling whilst stretching a hand out to him. Kageyama took it and followed him to the bedroom. 

\--

They sat with Yachi at lunch the next day. 

‘Okay so guys, I just moved classes right and there’s this girl, and basically, I think I may be in love with her.’ 

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged a look. 

‘So, you’re finally over Kiyoko then?’ Kageyama asked with a bite of his burger. 

‘Uhhh no, she will always be my number 1,’ she paused, face falling, ‘but I have come to the conclusion that she is as straight as a ruler, she’s not curious AT ALL. She’s not even a bendy ruler.’ She sighed as she played with her food. 

Hinata stifled a snort as he glanced at kageyama again. ‘Okay, well tell us about this new girl.’ He prodded, trying to get her mind off Kiyoko. 

She lit up, ‘Ah yes! Okay well, she doesn’t really have a very distinctive appearance, I guess you could say she’s quite plain-looking, but there is just something about her and I really don’t know what it is. She’s quiet but it’s not the type of quiet that’s shy but that quiet kind of confidence, you know? Like she knows she-‘

As she continued to ramble about her newest crush, Kageyama caught sight of The Asshole saunter into the cafeteria. He scowled at him, watching as he did that classic jerk type greeting with his friends, bumping fists and laughing obnoxiously. They all sat down and started eating just as loudly. He despised him and his little posse. More him though, as he was the only one that actually said stuff to Hinata and himself. 

He was a notorious bully (even though they were in university and fully grown adults, guess he hadn’t grown up yet) and ever since Kageyama and Hinata had come out to their friends as a couple, word had gotten round the year group and he had picked up on it immediately. The very next day he called out to them as they walked into class, ‘So tell me, who puts their dick in who?’ and proceeded to laugh hysterically with his friends like a pack of hyenas. Kageyama just reacted by sticking up his middle finger, Hinata scowling at him. 

He had continued the comments with every class that they had with him, every time they walked in or out, for a few weeks now. It was safe to say Kageyama was getting pretty tired of it, and wanted to officially report him to the course admin. He had no hope they would actually do anything apart from a warning though, which is why he had neglected to say anything up until now. 

‘-so yeah, I think we’re gonna get married- hey are you listening Kageyama??’ Yachi threw a grape at his head, it bounced off and landed on the floor. He was brought back to reality then as he looked at their faces. Hinata had seen who he was glaring at, and he just sat there quietly now playing with his food. ‘Hinata? Really guys? You both had a late night or something huh,’ She chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at them. 

Kageyama scoffed and Hinata laughed, and after that the conversation returned back to normal. 

\--

The two boys walked into their next class after lunch, and on cue, the Asshole turns to them and begins to open his mouth. Kageyama braced himself for whatever hateful thing he was going to say this time.

‘Come on guys, you not gonna answer my question from last time? I wanna know, do your dear old parents know you’re both fags?’ 

Kageyama carried on walking, ignoring him, but he had noticed that Hinata had stopped. He turned back to look at him, and his face was stone. He knew he had seemed weird at lunch. 

Hinata turned to face the asshole slowly, ‘You know, I’ve had just about enough of you, you little shit,’ he started walking towards him, fast. 

‘Yh? What are you gonna-‘ 

No one could have predicted what would happen next, not even Kageyama. The whole class was dead silent, staring at the scene in front of them with anticipation.

Hinata’s mind went completely blank, pulling his fist back to drive it into the other boy’s jaw. He staggered back, then fell to the floor dazed. 

He was breathing hard, all he could hear was his blood drumming through his ears. Kageyama went over to him and took his arm carefully, drawing him back from the scene and out of the room. Hinata followed him blindly to the bathroom. 

Kageyama got them both in and locked the door behind them. Hinata was looking down trying to avoid Kageyama’s eyes. He was trembling. 

‘Hey,’ Kageyama whispered, standing with both hands on the other’s shoulders and searching for his eyes.

Hinata looked up at him then. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t really know where that came from.’ Hinata began sobbing quietly. ‘It’s just that word, I hate that word, and I know you haven’t come out to your parents yet and I know you’re nervous-‘ 

‘Hey,’ Kageyama repeated, ‘you don’t need to apologise to me, or anyone, okay? That dick had it coming. I just wish you had told me how much he was actually bothering you.’

‘He doesn’t bother you?’ Hinata looked up at him again, sniffling. 

‘Of course.’ He watched him, tears rolling down his cheeks, and pulled him in to his body. They stood in a tight embrace like that, Hinata clutching his shoulders, for a few minutes. 

Kageyama eventually pulled back, ‘Are you okay to go into class?’ 

Hinata nodded, wiping his face. 

‘Okay, let’s go.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all that are following this fic; I've been sick with Covid for the past week and a half so that's why there was no chapter :( also, I have decided to update the story when it is fully finished, so that I can make it the best I possibly can. I hope you guys can understand and I apologise for being inactive in advance. See you in a few weeks!

hjkbjkbhujhl

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next chapter is more interesting ;)


End file.
